Original Sin
by neo-king-93
Summary: We're back this time I'll try to update every month, i have two chapters done but i'm only posting the next chapter now and waiting to have more chapters done, DON'T RUSH ME! POLL IS UP
1. Chapter 1

**I know most of you are waiting for the next Chapter for Glee and OUAT x-over, I'll try to post them quickly, but I have to make sure that they're up to par with what i'm looking for... thanks for the support :D Also the poll is over, and i'll announce the result on the upcoming chapter.**

**Pairings:**

**Matt/Harry/Damon**

Rebekah/Enzo

**Elijah/Elena**

Klaus/Caroline

**Stefan/?**

Jeremy/Neville(Nick)

**Bonnie/Kol**

Finn/Sage

**Hayley/OC**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING HP n TVD are owned by their own people, and i just used them for our entertainment**

**SUMMARY: **It is said that everyone has their secrets, what if not only people had their secrets, but a whole clan of witches from the other side had a secret, a secret that connects the Originals to a past they all tried to forget. What is the Secret and why is it connected to Harry as well, how will this affect the outcome of a confrontation that is sure to be unforgettable.

**NK93**

* * *

Harry was looking at his parents with a slight amount of disgust, he watched as they were celebrating his… Alexis' birthday. Even though they weren't twins, it was also his birthday, since he was the oldest, but it didn't matter to them, they rather spend all their time taking care of their little 'savior', everyone was cheering and calling out praises for the 'savior' of the Wizarding World, he watched as Alexis was relishing in all the attention. Harry has finally had enough, it was bad enough that he was ignored at home, he was used to it, after 14 years he was over it, but what he couldn't accept was that Alexis had the audacity to take Harry's girlfriend from him, it was the only comfort he had in this crazy world.

He and Hermione were happy as can be, although there was a two year difference, she didn't see him as anything other than just Harry; he wasn't Alexis' brother or the other Potter, but just Harry. However, it seemed that Alexis wasn't happy with what Harry had, so he began flirting with her, and he had the advantage, since they were in different houses and years, Harry being a seventh year Hufflepuff, and Alexis being a fifth year Gryffindor with Hermione. Next thing he knew, Hermione is breaking up with him, in favor of his younger brother, that's was the stick that broke the camel's back.

He made his way out into the patio, and towards the gazebo, he sat on one of the seats and looked up at the night sky, _why did this even happen? God if you're out there why are you hurting me? Did I do something, was I going do something wrong?_ He wondered as tears fell down his emerald-green eyes, somebody cleared their throat and Harry jumped, before wiping his tears away, he turned to see one of the many Gryffindor's that follow Alexis around like a lost puppy, Seamus, yeah he would always explode his things.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," the boy said.

"No, it's alright, I was just thinking," he replied.

"I'm Seamus by the way," he said, sticking out his hand.

"Harry, although you already know that," he stated, not shaking his hand.

"Yeah… I guess… um do you mind if I sit here?" He asked.

"Sure… I guess, not that I can stop you or anything," he replied, he looked back at the sky, not bothering to give Seamus the light of day.

"Oh, I'm I forgot to say Happy Birthday," he said, this seemed to have gotten the reaction he wanted, as Harry turned to look at him, _good, the plan is being set, I just hope Alexis will be happy,_ he thought.

"How did you… oh right, the old banner…um thanks… I guess," he replied, there was a banner that their parents always used, it was banner that said 'Happy Birthday Alexis! And harry…' it made Harry cry when they first put it up on his fourth birthday.

"Here I wanted to give you this, it's not much but I hope you like it," Seamus handed Harry a small black box.

"Thanks," Harry felt his heart flutter, this was the first gift he'd ever had in so long, the last gift he had was from his 'godfather' Sirius Black, who gave him a stuffed black dog, that was now destroyed, he opened up the box a piece of pie shot out at him, Seamus began laughing, and soon he heard the sound of others laughing at him, he looked up and saw them pointing at him, it was all of his classmates, the adults, however, held in their laughter, but none of the less, they were still laughing at him.

Harry had never felt so humiliated, he got his hopes up, he should've known better, when he saw Seamus hanging onto Alexis every word back at school, which was a dead giveaway, so why did he let himself get caught in something so stupid! He waved his hand over his face, and the pie disappeared, he got up and with a flick of his wrist and a dark red wave shot out of his hand and sent Seamus flying back into the pool, everyone gasped and backed away from him, as he walked up into the dinner hall.

"How dare you attack a guest, apologize to him at once Harry," James demanded, not noticing the emotionless look in Harry's eyes, but Lily flinched as his once lively and beautiful emerald green eyes were now emotionless and cold, she felt her heart break as soon as she realized that she lost something important to her.

"No…" he replied calmly, a little too calmly for anyone's liking.

"NO?!" James' eyes widen.

"Yeah, no, I'm not, he got what he deserved, that being said I'm out of here," he said, as he turned around and was about to leave, but James stopped him and turned him around, ready to slap him, however Harry raised his hand at him, which was glowing the same dark red energy, "I wouldn't try anything James,"

"I am your FATHER!" James bellowed, everyone watched with avid attention.

"You are not my father, I Harrison Charles Potter, hereby denounce to the Potter name, I no longer see this place as a family, you are no longer my father, that slut is no longer my mother, and that snobby brat is no longer my brother, I AM NO LONGER A POTTER! As I so said, let the goddess of magic MAKE IT SO!" He snarled, as he laced every word towards the Potter's with venom, making them flinch.

"OI! You can't call mum like that!" Alexis reprimanded him, Hermione looked between them, she felt conflicted, sure she liked Alexis, but she still cared about Harry, she broke up with him so that she can have a better opportunity in having a career in making a change in the Ministry.

"I don't care, you are no longer my family, I'm done with this pathetic family, you are no longer important to me, I wish you all died when Voldemort attacked, I'd rather had been raised by my Aunt Petunia than with you lot, I'm kinda sad Voldemort died before he could've killed you lot," he snarled as he snapped his fingers and his luggage appeared.

"You can't leave until you're of age," James called out.

"I'm 17 you idiot, or did you forget that I'm Alexis' older brother, I already had my graduation, not that you'd remember since it had nothing to do with your precious bastard," Harry snarled, as he smoked out of the house and into Gringotts.

He landed inside the assigned office that he had already planned, he was quickly met with Griphook, the goblin in charge of his account, "hello Harry, how are you?"

"I activated the lost magic, I'm no longer a Potter, so I wanted to take an inheritance test, and claim whatever other family I may have," he said.

"Alright, I had a feeling you did, you know what to do right?" Griphook took out a piece of parchment paper.

"Yeah, I know," he replied as he pricked his finger and dropped three drops of blood on the paper and watched as words appeared.

**Harrison Leon Evans**

Heir Apparent To:

House of Evangeline

House of Emrys

House of Peverell

House of Evans

House of Slytherin

Harry smirked as he looked at the families he was able to take up, "I'll take on all of their lordship," he said.

"Great, here are the rings, they will become one and then you'll finally be able to leave to anyplace of your choice," he said.

"I already know where I want to go, I'm going to need a passport, any legal papers to make it so that I can live in America, and I was wondering if there is a spell or something that will transfer all that I need to know about Muggle School, to make it seem like I actually went to one?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it'll be painful, and it'll take about three hours, for the transfer to be done, the legal stuff will be easier than the transfer, do you have a place in mind, so we can look up houses, or schools if you wish to pursue muggle studying," Griphook stated.

"I want to move to Mystic Falls, I heard that they're starting their last year of school on September 10th, and I want to enroll there, I want to be somewhere where no one will know me, or the potters, or even that I have magic, I looked it up on the internet and it seemed like the best place, it was either there or Forks, Washington, and I just used my wand and it landed on Mystic Falls," he said.

"Alright, we'll have you set up, your home will be small, two stories, with four bedroom, two bathrooms, and it will be fully furnished," he said.

"How is that possible?" Harry asked.

"We had everything set up ahead of time, so we had contacted every realtor agency in all of America to be ready for our call," he replied.

"You never cease to amaze me Griphook," he smiled, once everything was set up Harry began the Knowledge Transfer ritual and as soon as it was done he was ready to start school.

**0-0-0-0**

Harry Evans arrived at his new home tired and cranky, the flight was absolutely horrid, the food was even worse, and the people on the plane almost gave Harry an aneurism. He took a quick look at his new home and was pretty pleased with what the Goblins accomplished, he grabbed his luggage and began heading inside, not realizing that at the exact moment a certain Original was threatening the lives of his fellow classmates, nor did he realize that this town was filled with spirit magic, being tired and cranky affected his mage sight, which allowed him to sense other forms of magic.

Once inside he let out a sigh of relief, he was half-expecting the house to look like it belonged in a place in Beverly Hills, but it had beige wallpaper, a hallway leading to a huge kitchen, with stairs leading to the second floor and to his right was the living room with an arch, to his left was the dining room. He closed the door behind him and with a flick of his wrist his luggage was sent to his room and he made his way to the kitchen to eat something to calm down the growling in his stomach.

As he finished his food he began to make his way upstairs before he heard someone knocking on his door, "coming!" Harry said, as he opened the door, and gasped at the person in front of him.

"Hello Harry," the boy said with a shy smile.

"Neville? What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I decided to move in with you, I can't stand being back there, you were the only that made me feel like I mattered… when I found out that you were moving away, I grabbed my things and went to take up my inheritance test, so now I'm magically emancipated, but your my legal guardian," he said shyly.

"How… I mean aren't you a four years younger than me?" Harry asked.

"Not really, technically I'm a year younger than you, while you were born on 92' I was born on 93', my parents just put me in a stasis because they wanted me to be the savior and all that crap," he replied.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Harry asked.

"I, Neville Alonso Longbottom-La Fey-Hufflepuff-Springfield, heir to the noble and ancient houses of Longbottom, La Fey, Hufflepuff, and Springfield here by swear on my life and magic that I have not said a single lie to one Harry Leon Evans," he stated, there was a small flow of magic barely noticeable to anyone, and Harry sighed a breath of relief.

"Alright then, come on in, so what's your name going to be, because Neville Longbottom isn't exactly the most popular name in the US," Harry wondered.

"The goblins got that covered, I'll go my Nicolas, or Nick Evans, I'll be your brother, although technically we're second cousins," he said.

"Alright then little brother, welcome home," he said smiling as Nick walked inside and used his own magic to put his stuff in his own room. As soon as they got comfortable, they began catching up on what was going on, and what they were going to do for transportation.

**0-0-0-0**

"Alright you both are all set, here are your schedules, the map to the school and the school key-chain, welcome to Mystic Falls High," the lady at the desk said smiling at them with a kind smile.

"Thank you very much," Harry said as he took the papers and handed Nick his papers, they walked out and watched as the group of students talked with one another and looked like they had no care in the world. "So, since I'm the oldest I'm going to be a senior, and you're going to be a junior, let's see what classes you have," Harry grabbed Nick schedule and looked at the classes his brother was going to take;

**1****st** _Period: English 3 – Rm125 Gomez, Julian_

**2****nd** _Period: Art – Rm514 Lloyd, Karen_

**3****rd** _Period: Pre-Calculus – Rm256 James, Charlie_

**4****th** _Period: PE – Gym Coach Lang_

**Lunch**

**5****th** _Period: Biology – Rm321 Jones, Luc_

**6****th** _Period: US History – Rm410 Lopez, John_

"Damn that's a big schedule, not bad, but why art?" Harry asked.

"Well, I like art and I think it'll be a good thing for me to do, besides not like I'm going to be the only one in that class," Nick said.

"I guess, well let's check out mine," Harry said as he looked at his schedule;

**1****st** _Period: History – Rm228 Saltzman, Alaric_

**2****nd** _Period: Music – Rm516 Lloyd, Diana_

**3****rd** _Period: PE – Gym Coach Anderson_

**4****th** _Period: English 4 – Rm 120 Robinson, James_

**Lunch**

**5****th** _Period: Trigonometry – Rm416 Cruz, Karen_

**6****th** _Period: Chemistry – Rm320 Fernandez, Juliana_

"Talk about a big schedule, how do they do all this and still have time to be… you know cheerful and still want to have fun, just looking at the schedule makes my head dizzy," Nick sighed.

"I don't know kid, but we just have to suck it up… now let's find out rooms… which will be… where?" They began walking around until they bumped into someone, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you… we're new here and we don't know where our classes are," Harry stuttered as he looked to see the person he bumped into, and for a second his heart stopped, he bumped into a teen boy his age with dirty blonde hair, but his eyes, oh those baby blue eyes were just so blue, and his smile when he looked at him.

"It's okay, I'm okay, if you need help I can show you, I'm Matt by the way Matt Donovan," Matt said holding out his hand.

"I'm… Harry… um… Harry Evans and this is my younger brother Nicolas, but you can call him Nick," Harry said shaking Matt's hand and nearly moaning, Matt's hand was huge, and warm, Matt was taller than him, and had a buff build, like he was a jock or something, _what is wrong with me I loved Hermione… wait why am I even thinking about that bitch all she cares about is getting ahead in life, making sure she has the right connections, so why would I care about her if she didn't even care about me,_ he thought.

"Hello," Nick said waving at Matt.

"Hey, and welcome to Mystic Falls… alright let's see… we have the same Classes Harry, well except music, but that's alright I know someone who has music second period, anyways, I'd love to help you Nick, but being a Junior, I have a friend who might help you, come on… oh there he is Jeremy!" Matt called out a young man who looked back from talking to someone, he had short brown hair and brown eyes, and an athletic build.

"Hey Matt! How are you?" Jeremy as they greeted one another.

"I'm great, I wanted you to meet Harry Evans and his brother Nick, they moved here recently and Nick here needs help with his classes, since you're both juniors you might be able to help," he said as he handed Nick's schedule over to Jeremy.

"Hey," Nick and Harry said.

"Oh cool, nice to meet you both, I'm Jeremy Gilbert, let's see here… oh wow we have all the same classes, cool, come on I'll show you where our classes will be, see you around Matt, Harry," Jeremy said as he guided Nick to class.

"You want to go to class?" Matt asked looking over at Harry before frowning at the scene that was before him. Harry turned to see a young man talk to a young teen, she had hip length brown hair, while the teen had light brown hair and bluish green eyes. "What's Stefan doing here?" He muttered.

"You know them?" Harry asked.

"Um yeah the girl is my best friend and Jeremy's older sister, Elena, that's Stefan her ex," he muttered.

"Oh… you want to see if she's okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, they recently broke up and I know how hard it is to see someone you care about and broken up with every day," he said.

"You sound like you know from experience," Harry said.

"Yeah… um let's go," Matt said before they headed to where Elena and Stefan are before they heard her tell Stefan to let her go, Harry rushed to her side and pulled Stefan away.

"She told you to let her go," He said.

"Who the hell are you?" Stefan said.

"Harry Evans, I'm new here moved from England, and from the looks of things I'm protecting a girl form an abusive bastard," Harry replied calmly.

"You don't know me Harry Evans, but you don't want to mess with me," Stefan replied.

"Stefan stop, you're making a scene," Elena begged, Harry could feel how she felt for him, she still loved him, so why did they break up.

Harry didn't have a time to react as he was pinned to locker with such force that took his breath away, "you don't want to get in my way now do you?" Stefan asked.

"No you don't want to get in _my_ way," Harry growled as he began concentrating his magic on inflicting him pain, Stefan groaned as he felt his head split open, before letting his eyes darken and his fangs come out, Harry's eyes widen and increased the pressure.

"What… are… you?" Stefan panted.

"A very pissed off person," Harry growled, as he let the spell go and pulled out his phone, he looked at the two and sighed as he went through their memories, they flinched slightly, he groaned as he dialed the number the Goblins gave him, he snapped his fingers and Stefan left.

-Hello Harry Evans, how my we help you?-

"How come you didn't tell me this town was filled with vampires, werewolves, and fucking spirit witches," he growled lowly.

-Sorry about that, we didn't know how to inform you, but now that you know at least you won't have to hide your small bursts of magic anymore- the voice said in slightly pleased tone.

"You sent me here on purpose?"

-Not really, your magic sent you here, which means that your own magic lead you here for something- they replied.

"Ugh, sometimes I hate having magic," he groaned as he hanged up and looked at Elena and Matt who looked at him in shock. "Hey sorry about that, but I guess the supernatural cat is out of the bag," he shrugged.

"You can do magic?" Elena whispered.

"Yeah, I was born with a magical core, which unlike a spirit witch, it's within me, and all around me," he replied.

"Why are you here?" Matt asked.

"I wanted a fresh start, to be somewhere where no one would know who I am, where I can escape the wizarding world," he replied.

"Wizarding world?" Elena frowned.

"Yeah, it's where I was born, it's a shielded world within England, and my parents… they… hated me for some reason, so the moment I hit 17 I packed my stuff took all my money from my different family vaults and left to find a new home, took Nick with me," he said.

"I'm sorry…" Elena said.

"Yeah thanks, anyways I'm sorry about your parents Elena, I saw that when I was looking through both your memories," he said.

"You what?" They exclaimed.

"I didn't see everything, I swear on my magic, and believe me when I say that when someone swears on their magic they're telling the truth, I only saw bits and pieces, like Katherine, Klaus, the whole Hybrid thing, the Tomb Vampires, John, Isobel, Vicki, I'm truly sorry for doing this, I didn't want to, but I had to in case you two were vampires, sorry," he apologized.

"SO wait you can read people's mind and they can't do anything?" Elena asked.

"Pretty much, however other witches and wizards can block it, I can give you charms to prevent me and anyone from reading your mind or anyone else', I'm truly sorry for doing that, I just… I have some trust issues, everyone that was my friend used me for one reason or another," he stated.

"It's okay, besides at least there aren't any secrets between us," Matt said before blushing at his words.

"I think what Matt was trying to say is that we forgive you, and we should get to class," Elena said as they all went to class, not realizing that their meeting was predetermined, and soon everyone would find out that even the other side has it's dark secret.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have the first four chapters already made, and they're following the same plot for season 3, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, i won't post the next chapter until i finish my chapter for the GLEE x-over, also I'm going to have a poll up on who Harry might be with in the GLEE storyline.**

**NK93**

* * *

**II**

Class was interesting to say the least, his history teacher, Alaric 'Ric' Saltzman, was very cool, though it seemed to have been ruined by a blonde teen, who seemed to have a love for history and seemed to know from personal experience.

"So that's Rebekah, one of the Originals?" Harry asked, as he, Elena, Matt, Bonnie, and Caroline were sitting around a table eating lunch.

"Yeah, that's the blondie with issues, and who's living with the Salvatore's," Caroline stated, it took Caroline, and Bonnie a while to understand why Harry knew about them.

"Okay, so can you tell me the differences between your kind of magic, and my kind of magic?" Bonnie asked.

"The difference is that I was born with a core, a magical core to be precise, I can tap into it by using a focus, what you'd call a talisman, and I'm not bound by the same laws as the spirits, but we have our own laws, though not everyone follows them, but the most important one that every magic user must know is that, magic in any form always comes with a price," he said.

"I see, but what do you mean you were born with a core?" Matt asked.

"It means that I was born with magic, magic is in me, I can manipulate reality to my will, I can cast spells that can turn someone into a toad, some spells can make someone burst out in song at random times, some can inflict either mental or physical pain, some spells which are known as charms can create paper birds, I can create a fireball, shoot out a jet of water, protect myself, whatever you can think of I can do, oh and I can also read people's mind, though I don't quite like that part," he admitted.

"Wait you can read minds, like what Professor X can do?" Caroline asked.

"I guess if you put it that way, I can, I can also protect my mind from being read by other's, though not everyone can do the same things I can do, I'm different from the rest, I can use smoke teleportation, though I have to know the location of the place I'm going to, and I can control and manipulate lightning," Harry stated.

"That's so cool, so what's my type of magic?" Bonnie asked.

"Your type of magic is called spirit magic, you call on the power of the spirits, more importantly on the spirits of the witches from the other side, you are limited to your magic, and you have a possibility to lose your magic temporarily or on a permanent basis, if I lost all my magic, I'd die, regardless of being in my teens, magical exhaustion is where I use up almost all of my magic and I need to allow it to refill, spirit witches are limited to how long they've been practicing the magic, someone who just found out she's a spirit witch won't be able to do nothing more than simple levitation spells, small forms of telekinesis, and pain induction only effective on newly turned vampires," he stated.

"Wow you know so much about this, do you think you can teach me, my gran… she was the one that taught me what I know… but… she died… and I've been practicing on my own from Emily's grimoire and grimoires from other witches," Bonnie said.

"I'd like that, I'm sorry about your gran, I can sense a lot of potential in you, I think you'll be able to master a form of spirit magic that most don't know about," he said.

"Really, what is it?" Bonnie asked, slightly excited.

"It's called Evocation, it's a type of magic in which you can call upon the forces of nature through magic, there are three forces, physical, psychic, and spiritual, I think with enough practice you'll be able to master the first two, since the last one is too dangerous," he said.

"Wow, that's so cool, I wish I could learn magic, that way I can defend myself," Elena sighed.

"I can teach you as well Elena, being a doppelganger it means you have magic in you, it's different from mines, but slightly similar to what I would teach Bonnie, although you'll only be able to learn the psychic forces, which would include different forms of telekinesis, telepathy, telepathic communication, a mild form of empathy, and create a telepathic shield around your mind to protect you from a vampires compulsion," he said.

"Wow, I'd be able to do that?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, I mean with enough practice you'll be able to learn more advanced forms of telekinesis, maybe even advance your telepathy to the point of manipulating someone's mind… though I highly doubt you'd want to learn that," Harry wondered.

"Yeah, I don't want to control people, I just want to be able to protect myself and my friends and family," Elena said.

"I'm sorry but what do you mean, she'll be able to learn more advanced forms of telekinesis, I thought you could just move things, and that's it?" Caroline wondered.

"Well that's it most basic form, manipulating objects with one's mind, but telekinesis, once you've mastered it, can allow you to do many things, you can disintegrate by manipulating the molecules in an object, you can literally choke someone with your mind, you can deflect bullets with your mind, and you can even be able to crush anything with just the movement of closing your fist," Harry said, to emphasize his point he began to close his right hand into a fist and the can in front of Matt began to spill out all of the soda as it began to shape into a ball.

"Wow… that's… pretty cool," Matt called out, though he had to wipe off the orange soda off of his shirt, which caused Harry to blush madly at the sight of well-defined muscles as the shirt stick to his body.

"I'm so sorry about that Matt," Harry stated as he waved his hand and Matt's shirt was once again dry.

"Cool trick, but I thought you couldn't use magic in front of people," Matt wondered.

"I placed up a notice-me-not spell and a muffling charm, that'll make it so no vampire can hear what we're saying and anyone would just look past us, as if we're not even here," Harry said.

"Oh I wish I had that back in middle school, it would've saved me to trouble of being so embarrassed that I wore the same dress as Kelly during the winter dance," Caroline sighed.

"We've told you so many times Care, you wore it better than her," Bonnie sighed.

"I know, but still," she stated, soon the bell rang and Harry took off the enchantments and they each went back to class.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

P.E was where things got very interesting, Harry and Elena were running around the track, they watched as Caroline and her boyfriend, Tyler Lockwood, Klaus' recent Hybrid, talking about something. They looked like they were arguing and they looked over to see Rebekah showing off. "Looks like they're having a lover's spat," Harry muttered.

"I don't know what's wrong with him, Damon said it's because the vampire side is probably stronger and his personality is heighted," Elena sighed.

"I think he's right, and Damon is the other Salvatore, the non-crazy one?" Harry asked.

"No, Damon is also crazy, he's just not Stefan crazy," Elena joked, they both laughed until Stefan caught up to them.

"Look at you two, being all fit and happy, makes me want to sing Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah, so… you going to the bonfire tonight? Sounds like fun right?" Stefan asked nonchalantly.

"Ugh… leave us alone Stefan," Elena groaned.

"Yeah Stefan… leave us alone, unless you want a massive headache," Harry smirked, they both turned and began running the opposite direction, Stefan just began running backwards.

"You think I'm annoying now… wait till Homecoming, hey are you going to Homecoming? Who are you bringing by the way? I don't want it to be weird and all…" Stefan teased, Harry was about to give him a massive headache, but Elena accidentally bumped into another guy.

"Sorry about that Elena," the guy said.

"Don't worry abo…" Elena began, but Stefan pushed the guy back, causing him to fall on his back.

"Watch it dick," Stefan warned him.

"Who are you?!" Elena cried out as she went to help out the guy that fell.

"What? I'm the guy who's been assigned to protect the human blood bag… I mean no offense or anything…" Stefan replied as if it was no big deal.

"You have two seconds to leave before I give you real pain Stefan," Harry warned him. Elena had never been so hurt by anything than she did when he said those three words, she didn't want to give Stefan the satisfaction that he hurt her, so she got up and looked at him with an incredulous look and walked away from him.

"What?" Stefan called out, as if he didn't just say something wrong to her.

"You're a dick Stefan, and stay away from her, she doesn't need any protecting from you," Harry stopped Stefan from following Elena, and just to get his point across, he gave Stefan a severe case of an aneurism as Stefan began to fall in pain. "I told you Stefan… you do not want to mess with me or my friends," Harry said as he followed behind Elena.

"Can you believe him," Elena cried, as she was wiping the tears from her face.

"I know, but you said that he lost his humanity, maybe that's him doing that," Harry said, not actually believing he just defend Stefan Salvaturd.

"I know, I know, I wish I could say that I want to believe that our love would be stronger, but he just proved that it isn't, he doesn't care about me anymore, he never did, it's only because I looked like Katherine, maybe that's why he saved me, so that I could be Katherine's replacement," Elena sighed, as they went to get changed.

"I don't think that's it at all… but you know what, I'm here for you, we can start your training today if you want, just get you started on pain infliction, give Stefan something to cry about, show him your badass self," Harry joked as they reunited after changing, they continued talking, occasionally accompanied by Jeremy and Nick who became fast friends, Jeremy was told about their magic and seemed okay with it, they even learned that Jeremy could talk to the supernatural dead, which was a bit strange, but they could also see magical ghost so it wasn't that big of a deal.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The new duo went to Alaric's house, though Harry was reluctant at first, thinking it was a bad idea, but joked about quickly giving into temptation. Harry was impressed by all the fighting equipment, and the weapons Alaric had against vampires, "not bad, this looks like something straight out of every Buffy fangirl and boy sexual fantasy," Harry joked.

"Shut up and help me with the punching bag," Elena sighed as she changed into her training clothes and began punching and kicking the bag.

"I could, but why not help myself to some workout of my own," Harry said as he got on the bench and began doing bench presses, he had on 150lbs on each side, giving him a total of 300lbs of weight.

"How are… you able to lift that… even Alaric… has some trouble… and he can only bench press about 10 of those," Elena asked as she began her combos of kicks and punches, although she added a few knee and elbow jabs from time to time.

"I had a lot of free time at my old school, and I found a gym room, well it's actually a Room of Requirement, which is a room that becomes anything you want it to be, so I just wanted a training room and began training different martial arts moves and weight training, this is the most I can do with some help of my magic, how much I can really bench press is without actually relying on magic is 200lbs." Harry said.

"Cool, can't wait until we begin our training, this way I can protect Jeremy, he's all I have left…" Elena said as she stopped her series of punches and kicks.

"I'm sorry about Jenna, I was able to see that when I was looking, I can't tell you how sorry I am about that," Harry said as he got up from the bench.

"I told you that it's okay, really, sure it felt bad but now we're friends, although I've never been friends with someone this fast, but you just seem like a really nice guy," Elena said as they traded places and began doing their own repetitions. Elena was only able to lift 90lbs, which Harry teased her about.

The door opened and in walked a man in his early to late twenties with chin length dark brown hair and a pair of clear blue eyes, he had a smirk on his face and looked at Elena, he looked over at Harry and frowned slightly.

"Hey Damon, this is my friend Harry Evans, he just moved here, and he started school, don't worry he knows… he's a wizard, a magic born one," Elena said.

"Hello handsome, you must be the other Salvatore," Harry said smirking, _what is wrong with me? Do I suddenly like guys now? I mean sure I'd check a few out, but most of the guys from school were just pigs on Viagra, Cedric was the exception, oh he was cute, a great kisser too, our first kiss and it was great… Hermione just didn't do it for me… huh… guess I am gay… alright good to know…_ Harry thought.

"Okay… not going to ask… so what… you're going to bench press a vampire now?" Damon joked.

"Do you want to know what's going on right now? Stefan called me a human blood bag," Elena grunted as she tried to give out a few more repetitions.

"Dude's a fucking dick, I just want to wring his neck," Harry stated as he continued with a series of combo attacks.

"He's like a completely different person," she said, Damon just smirked and went to the front of Elena and grabbed the bar, stopping her from lifting it. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you out," Damon smirked.

"Oh yeah, that's real helpful," Harry stated as he went over to help Elena out.

"Damon stop it!" Elena protested.

"Come on Buffy, you can do it," Damon teased, Elena gave up and dropped her hands, however the bar never hit her as Damon put it on the thing to hold it.

"Like one obnoxious Salvatore isn't enough, I get the other one," Elena sighed.

"Hey you got to admit, his joke was pretty funny… _Buffy_," Harry teased.

"Shut it you idiot," Elena said.

"Well you called and I'm here…" Damon said as he looked through Alaric's stash of weapons, he grabbed a stake and turned around to face them, as if ready to attack a vampire. "So what's the plan oh warrior princess?" He joked.

"See funny," Harry said.

Elena just rolled her eyes, "I want to lock Stefan up, at least until Mikael comes and kills Klaus and the compulsion breaks," she stated.

"You do know that's a bad idea right?" Harry said.

"Why would that be a bad idea?" Elena asked.

"The dude's right, even if the compulsion wore off, Stefan's high off human blood… lots of it," Damon stated.

"I have a name you know," Harry said in slight annoyance.

"Whatever," Damon said.

"Well you've gotten him off of it before… remember back during our Miss Mystic Falls contest, he was high off human blood as well, and you were able to bring him back," Elena said.

"This is completely different, it's not some stint in rehab Elena, his humanity is gone, as in lights out, no one's home," Damon stated.

"Please Damon… do it for me, I know it's not the best argument…" Elena began.

"It's actually the worst argument," Harry added.

"Not helping," Elena argued.

"I'm not trying to, you guys don't get it do you?" Harry said.

"Get what?" Damon asked.

"You can't kill an original… I mean not without Klaus figuring it out, and if you're right and they're family then Rebekah won't allow you to kill him, even if they're a fucked up family, they'll do anything to protect one another. So kill one and bring the wrath of the others on you, then what?" Harry asked.

"We kill them all, simple as that," Damon shrugged.

"Not so simple, Bonnie and I may be powerful, but even I don't have the powers to stop a whole group of originals, I mean I'm not fucking superman," Harry retorted.

"I don't care, we have to kill him, I still love Stefan and I don't want to lose him," Elena said.

"Ugh… fine, only because I'm your friend, but if things go sour I'm going to beg for a deal, you said Elijah was a man of his word, once I find him, I'm going to make a deal with him," he said.

"No you won't," Damon stated.

"You don't have a say in this," Harry replied.

"Alright enough you two, alright, please let's just lock him up until it's all over, I don't know how much I can handle looking at him without breaking, and I don't want to give him that satisfaction," Elena said as she got up and moved towards Damon pleading.

"Fine…" Harry sighed as he moved next to Damon.

"Okay, so how are we going to do this," Elena asked as she went over back to the bench and sat down.

"Yes Damon how are we going to do this?" Harry asked, as he stood in front of Damon, Damon on impulse grabbed Harry's hand in put it on his, Damon's, chest.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, blushing slightly, Elena watched the scene with some interest.

"This is the Sternum, a solid plate of bone," Damon said, he pulled Harry closer and turned him so that Harry's back was pressed on Damon's chest, Harry was full on blushing by this moment, Damon still had his hand around Harry's wrist, and with his left hand he placed it on Harry's side. "And just below the rib cage, next to the spine… that's your way to a vampire's heart," he whispered lowly, but still loud enough so that Elena could hear him. He let Harry go and tried so hard to will the hard on that was trying to make itself known, _what the fuck is wrong with me… that boy is doing something…_ he thought.

"Um… that was… very… um informative…" Harry stammered, blushing profusely.

"Yeah… I'll do whatever you need me to do Elena… alright… if it means so much that my brother is back to his normal brooding self then I'll so it," Damon said, glancing over at Harry trying to figure out why he did that, he liked Elena but there was something about the boy that appealed to him, he just didn't know what it was, or why.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Harry and Nick arrived back home after a day filled with revelations, after Harry told Nick that they were in a place where werewolves, hybrids, spirit witches, and vampires roamed free, Nick was kinda happy, at least now he didn't have to hide himself with Jeremy.

"So you like Jeremy?" Harry asked.

"I don't know… he's sweet and very good looking, but I have a feeling he's not over his ex-girlfriend, Anna, she was a vampire, and he was madly in love with her to the point of wanting to be a vampire with her," Nick sighed.

"Hey it's okay, I thought I like Hermione, but after coming here I realized that I'm actually gay, I think I really like Matt, I mean he's so handsome and sweet, and… his eyes… they're just soo blue," he sighed.

"You really like him huh?" Nick smiled.

"I don't know… I just met him, and I want to know all about him, what he likes, what he dislikes, and everything in between…" Harry said.

"So are we going to go to the bonfire tonight? I mean it sounds like amazing fun," Nick wondered.

"Yeah, we are, I want you to stay with Jeremy, Elena is planning on locking up Stefan to return him back to normal, I told you that Klaus compelled him to turn off his humanity?" Harry stated.

"Wow, are you sure that's a good idea?" Nick wondered.

"No, not really, but I want to help, and I want you with Jeremy, please just protect him, I know you'll do it without anyone asking you to, but it'll be good for Elena to know that he's okay," Harry said.

"No need to worry Harry, I'll do that," Nick said as they both went to get ready.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Elena and Jeremy were talking with one another as well, Jeremy was going on about how cool Nick was, and how he was a great artist. "Sounds like someone is crushing on the new boy," Elena teased, Jeremy blushed slightly, Elena's eyes widen, "oh my god, you are crushing Nick!" She cried out.

"Not so loud! I don't want the whole world to know…" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Are you sure it's that… or you don't want Anna to know," Elena stated.

"It's a bit of both… although Anna already guessed when I talked to her after I saw Matt talk to Vicki, and before you ask, I heard from Bonnie that Matt committed suicide to see Vicki and see if she can help with the whole Klaus thing, don't ask me why, but he's been able to see her since, now she's saying that there's a way for her to come back as a ghost," he said.

"What… how come I didn't know about this…? God… I've been so caught up in trying to save Stefan I'm not even paying attention to the lives of my own best friends," Elena sighed.

"It's alright Elena, you've gone through a lot… but back to my dilemma, I like Nick, he's really sweet and actually pays attention when I'm talking, and I feel happy near him, after everything that's happen, with mom and dad, Jenna, Anna, and after I almost lost you as well, I feel like he can make me laugh… but I still love Anna, and… I don't know what to do…" he sighed.

"You must really like him a lot, Jeremy… I know what you mean… and no I'm not crushing on Harry, I think he likes Matt… either Matt or Damon… but I don't know, and Damon acted very strange around Harry…" Elena admitted.

"Really… well I'm going to meet Nick at the bonfire, you coming?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, now that you know that he has magic, I want you to try to stick with him at all times, I have a plan and it's going to be partially dangerous, so please… just stick with him," Elena pleaded.

"You don't even have to ask, I want to know all about him…" Jeremy said, he didn't noticed that Anna was looking at him with sad yet happy smile.

* * *

**Hope you all like it, I'm doing all i can to post my other two chapters as quickly as possible, but it's a bit hard, so please bare with me...**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it, I'll try to make it as exciting as i can. I have a poll ready for this story, I'll have it up once the other poll is closed, I'll inform ya'll once it's up on the next chapter...**

**NK93**

* * *

**III**

The bonfire was in full blast, Elena, Damon, Harry, Caroline, and Alaric were all reunited in Alaric's class, they told Alaric everything and he was pretty okay with it.

"I'll lure Stefan away from the bonfire, then when he's distracted…" Elena began.

"I'll shoot him," Alaric stated.

"Can't Bonnie just ju-ju him or something… what about Harry here?" Damon asked.

"I would but he'd know my scent, and I'm not a big fan of this plan either," Harry stated leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"I'm trying to keep Bonnie out of this, I don't trust that Stefan won't hurt her…" Elena stated, she was hiding something but Harry knew that it wasn't his place to ask. "Caroline are you covered?"

"Yes… I will make sure that the old Forbes jail is prepped and ready," Caroline said.

"And here I thought we were going to take it slow, but just so you know I'm not into the whole bondage thing…" Harry joked, getting a groan from Caroline and smirk from Alaric and Damon.

"We don't have time to mess around Harry," Elena stated.

"Just trying to lighten the mood Elena," Harry sighed.

"We're forgetting a key player here… Rebekah," Damon stated. "Wherever Stefan goes, the blonde ponytail tends to follow," he added.

"Like a lost puppy… cute…" Harry joked.

"Again not helping… on that subject, it's your job to keep her occupied," Elena sighed before looking at Damon with a smiled.

"How? She's an original," Damon stated.

"Not to mention a bitch… or so Caroline says," Harry states.

"Besides that, last time I checked we're out of daggers," Damon stated.

"So then occupy her with your charm," Elena joked.

"Might have better luck finding the dagger," Alaric half joked.

"Are ever _not_ going to be mad at me for a day?" Damon asked half seriously.

"Doubtful," he replied.

"My sexual tension and bitchiness senses are tingling… am I sensing some hostility?" Harry joked.

"Again not helping," Elena said as Caroline giggled, Alaric chuckled and Damon smirked.

"Not trying to love, I said this was a bad plan, but hey… don't listen to me, I'm just your typical magic born wizard with years of learning about every type of supernatural creature in existence, oh and FYI Fairies and Unicorns exist, I got pictures…" Harry smirked as he looked the incredulous looks he was getting.

Tyler walked in in time break the small tension in the room, "sorry I'm late, what's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing much, we need you to raid your mom's vervain supply," Elena stated, "enough to keep Stefan down for a while," she said.

"You can't do that to Stefan," Tyler said.

"Exactly what I said," Harry called out.

"Shut up Harry!" Elena called out.

"Ohh… bitchy, cute…" Harry smirked.

"Back to the topic at hand… why can't we give Stefan vervain to keep him down?" Caroline interrupted.

"Yeah, it's in Stefan's best interest, trust me Tyler," Elena said.

"Yeah," Caroline said.

"But it's not in Klaus'," Tyler stated, Damon frowned as he leaned forward, Harry's eyes widen. Elena and Caroline both frowned.

"But Klaus is the bad guy, Tyler… you know, why are you acting like some freaky, Hybrid, slave minion," Caroline stated the obvious before frowning.

"Ohh this is not good," Harry whispered.

"You're right there green eyes," Damon said as he got up from his seat on the window.

"What?" Alaric asked.

"Klaus made me who I am, Caroline… I owe him everything," Tyler said.

"Oh boy…" Damon rolled his eyes.

"This really isn't good," Harry now said out loud.

"Okay can we cool it on the commentary please," Caroline cried out.

"What is going on?" Elena asked frowning, Damon grabbed a vial of the vervain shot.

"I'm just going… to um… go," Tyler said sensing something bad was going to happen and turned to leave, only to cry out in pain as Damon stabbed him in the back with the item.

"I could've knocked him out in a less painful way Damon," Harry stated.

"What did you do?!" Caroline cried out as she checked up on Tyler.

"Told you," Harry said.

"Shut up Harry, as to your little boy toy Caroline… he's been sired," Damon said.

"What?" Alaric called out.

"Sired, Tyler here feels loyal to Klaus, because Klaus' blood created him, therefore he no longer has to go through the painful transition it comes with being a werewolf, I thought it was rare," Harry stated.

"Wait… loyal how?" Elena asked.

"He'll seek acceptance from his master, and you're right on that Harry, it's rare… however maybe not so much in Hybrids," Damon stated.

"So how do we fix him?" Caroline asked.

"Get a new boyfriend," Damon smirked mockingly.

"What?" Caroline asked, although Harry could see the worry in her eyes, there was a small tiny part that was happy with what Damon said.

**0-0-0-0**

Jeremy and Nick were talking around the bonfire, they talked about everything, Jeremy found out that Harry and Nick used to go to a boarding school where other magical people went, although they were extremely prejudice, and hated anyone that wasn't a magical witch or wizard. Nick learned about all of the problems he's been having, from losing his parents, to his last living aunt and uncle, to almost losing Elena, and to losing both Vicki and Anna.

"Well aren't we just a couple strange people with too much drama in our lives," Nick joked. They both began laughing, Jeremy didn't know how long it's been since he's laughed like this, it was… nice, peaceful, and strange, he had all these feelings inside of him, and he didn't know what to do. However their moment was cut short by Anna, who looked slightly sad.

"Anna!" Jeremy exclaimed, feeling slightly guilty.

"What's wrong? Is Anna here?" Nick asked, he tried to not sound jealous, but he couldn't help it, he really liked Jeremy, actually it was the only guy he liked, the boys from Hogwarts only cared about being Alexis' friend.

'Jeremy, you have to find Vicki, I told you that there was a darkness around her Jeremy, it seemed she's up to something bad! You have to stop her,' Anna said, a worried look on her face.

"What are you talking about? What's wrong with Vicki?" Jeremy asked.

"Why are you talking about Vicki? Who are you… are you talking to Anna Jeremy?" A voice called from behind them, they turned to see Bonnie with a cup of alcohol in her hand.

"Yeah, please don't tell Elena, Anna's just trying to help," Jeremy said, slightly ignoring that Nick was there.

"What's going on Jeremy? What about Vicki?" Bonnie asked.

"I told Anna that I overheard Vicki and Matt talk, she said that she had a way to come back, although she'll still be a ghost," Jeremy said.

"That's not possible, you can't resurrect a ghost," Nick stated, hurt at being ignored.

"Somehow, Vicki's been communicating with some super strong witch," Jeremy revealed, at this both Nick and Bonnie's eyes widen.

"There's another witch involved? Don't you think you should've come to me before going to Anna?" Bonnie called out sounding a bit hurt as well.

'Tell them not to be upset, I was only trying to help,' Anna pleaded.

"Not now, Anna," Jeremy sighed.

"You're still seeing her, after you promised Elena you'd stop?" Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him.

"She's just trying to help," Jeremy argued.

"You can't do this to yourself Jeremy! She's dead, you can't live your life with someone else if you keep thinking about your dead girlfriend, especially if you keep talking to them," Bonnie called out, as she turned to leave, Nick following after her, suddenly realizing that, no matter how much he wants to be with Jeremy, Bonnie was right, Jeremy would never stop loving Anna.

"Nick! Bonnie!" Jeremy called out in desperation.

"Matt is trying to resurrect his dead sister! I think we'll go deal with that instead," Bonnie called out.

"I'm sorry Jeremy… but I have to make sure Vicki doesn't hurt anyone," Nick said, thought it was visible that tears were threatening to fall, they both left and Bonnie was comforting a brokenhearted Nick.

'I'm so sorry Jeremy, it's all my fault,' Anna sighed.

"It's not your fault Anna, it's mine," Jeremy sighed, as he sat back down placing his face on his hands.

**0-0-0-0**

Harry and Elena began making their way towards the Keg that Rebekah was at, that is until they saw Stefan walking up to her, and talking a bit. "You sure you want to do this?" Harry asked.

"I can't live my life in fear Harry, I'm done being a girl who's desperate to be with a guy, I don't want to be one of those idiot girls whose life revolves around a boy," Elena replied.

"Alright then… I'm all down for girl power, let's party like it's our fucking birthday," Harry smirked.

"Let's do this," Elena smiled, as they walked up to them. "Excuse us," Elena said as she took the faucet from Stefan's hand and filled up her cup.

"Oi, don't be greedy, this is the first time I've had beer, I want to experience all the things America has to offer," Harry said as he grabbed the faucet and looked over at Rebekah and smiled at her.

"You look familiar… why?" Rebekah asked.

"I don't know… you're not exactly my type, though I didn't know I had a type till I came here," Harry joked.

"Elena, hi! What are you doing?" Stefan asked, ignoring the previous conversation.

"I'm having fun Stefan… why? You got a problem with that?" Elena replied, as she began chugging her drink.

"All right… take it easy there," Stefan said with a mild concerned yet amused look on his face.

"As they say, when in Rome, cheers" Harry smirked as he also began chugging his drink, although it wasn't what he thought it would be, he still got a slight buzz.

"Elena, come on, we both know you're kind of a lightweight," Stefan joked, while Rebekah looked at Elena and Harry with an amused face.

"Really? You mustn't have seen me back with Damon in Georgia, twelve shot of tequila in, and I wasn't even fazed," Elena stated, she saw a slightly annoyed look in Stefan's eye.

"Ohh… tequila, the drink that keeps on giving, I might have to give that a go," Harry said as he filled his cup up once more.

"Let me tell you something Harry, you should go to a bar with Damon once, I swear the best day of my life, no worries in the world, just me and my twenty shots," Elena said.

"Now that sounds like a party," Rebekah stated.

"Very true, I wouldn't mind seeing how you handle fire whiskey, it's like the fireball only stronger," Harry said.

"You're a wizard?" Rebekah asked, shocked.

"Yep, and a proud one at that, Harry Evans, pleasure, I'm sure," Harry said.

"Right, well Rebekah Michaelson, you must know about me," Rebekah said.

"The original bitch… or at least that's what Topaz Djinn said in her book," he replied.

"Oh I know her, she was mad that I told Kol not to turn her, she was such a horrible woman," Rebekah stated.

"Well, that's interesting but I need another drink," Elena said as she filled up her cup with beer and chugged it once more.

"You really need to stop drinking soo much, you're a lightweight and we both know it, I've already told you," Stefan said in an annoyed tone.

"Hmm… you really think I'm going to let a blood addict tell me how to drink?" Elena smirked.

"Ohh she got you there… ripper…" Harry teased in his best American voice, they both filled their cups and left a slightly stunned Stefan, all the while they were laughing.

"Oh you've got to admit that was funny," Rebekah laughed, as she watched Stefan put on his 'annoyed' face.

**0-0-0-0**

Bonnie and Nick were rushing to Bonnie's house, something went wrong, and now they were trying to fix it, Matt was already at Alaric's classroom which was always opened during school events.

"Shouldn't we call Harry, I mean he's knows more about this than I do," Nick said.

"I know, but I we're already on our way, we need to get Emily's spell book, maybe there's something there, something we can do to revert the spell," Bonnie replied.

"I hope so too, because if Vicki was able to come back thanks to that witch on the other side, who knows who else she could have working for her…" Nick stated, as they sped faster down the street.

**0-0-0-0**

Harry and Elena were 'drunk' and just laying down on the highest bleachers looking at the stars, when Stefan arrived looking slightly amused.

"You know… I used to know every constellation… I mean every one of them… how did I forget them all?" Elena slurred slightly.

"I don't know… I mean I used to know that I liked girls… now… all I can think about is banging Matt on a daily basis…" Harry slurred as well.

"Ugh… that was not an image I wanted to know… though for some reason… I wouldn't mind seeing it…" Elena said.

"You're both drunk, you need to go home Elena," Stefan said.

"Ugh… the kill joy is here…" Harry groaned, as both Elena and Harry struggled to get up.

"Let me just find my car," Elena said although she 'tripped' and almost fell down the edge.

"You're joking right?" Stefan asked incredulously.

"No… I need to go home, and Elena is my ride," Harry said as he also wobbled around a bit.

"Come on… I thought ripper Stefan was supposed to be the life of the party?" Elena joked.

"Nah… you're thinking about Damon, ripper Stefan is the kill joy fun police…" Harry giggled.

"Alright… I'm driving you both home, come on," Stefan said as he began walking down to the field.

"Ohh… what a gentleman, you know your ass is kinda cute… for a billion old man," Harry joked.

Elena on the other hand, knew that she had to do something quick so she did the only thing that she could think of, she climbed over the railing and began laughing, Harry however was torn with yelling at Elena for being an idiot, or to go along, so he began laughing as well.

"What are you 5? Get down," Stefan called out.

"Why? Are afraid that I'm going to…" Elena began before tripped, Stefan made a move to get her but she held on, Harry was beginning to panic, but willed his heart beat to slow down.

"Ha… that was so close, Klaus would not be happy with you," Elena joked.

"Come on let me try," Harry said as he was about to climb over the railing, that is until Stefan stopped him and took him on the ground.

"You're both hilarious you know," Stefan said, slightly annoyed.

"Look Stefan… no hands," Elena said as she let go, but still held on, she almost tripped before she began laughing, that's when she decided that enough stalling was needed and fell, Harry was going to stop her, but he saw Stefan rush to rescue her. He grabbed her just in time, and panted as their faces were a few inches away from each other, "I knew you'd catch me," she whispered. He let her down gently, their eyes still locking on to one another, however the moment was ruined when Alaric appeared and shot two vervain darts on Stefan's back, causing him to fall down unconscious.

"Well that was interesting," Harry said.

"You okay?" Alaric asked.

"Yeah… we're… um… fine…" Elena sighed as she looked at the still body of her 'boyfriend'.

"Yeah well you look… uh, not sober," Alaric deadpanned.

"And you look hot," Harry said in flirtatious voice.

"Not right now Harry, look the plan worked, that's all that matters," Elena sighed.

"Ugh fine…" Harry pouted before they took the body back to the car.

**0-0-0-0**

Matt, Bonnie, and Nick were all at Matt's house, Matt was pacing back and forth, panicking. "I'm so sorry Bonnie, I messed up real bad, I didn't know that she'd do this," Matt stated.

"Tell us what you did so that Bonnie can reverse it," Nick said.

"Where's Harry?" Matt asked.

"With Elena, they're doing something, I just don't know what it is," Nick replied.

"We have to tell him about Vicki! She said she had to stop Elena, something about Klaus' hybrids," Matt called out.

"Look just tell me what you did to let her out, so I'll know exactly how to send her back," Bonnie said.

"I um… I cut my palmed and dropped some blood on a picture of us, when we were kids… then she told me that I had to say that I accept her, and then she was there… and I could feel her," Matt stated, tears were threatening to fall, he didn't want to be alone again, but he couldn't let Vicki hurt Elena or Harry.

"I think I know what spell that was," Bonnie said.

"Good, cause the spells and rituals I know that involve blood and invocation would surprise you," Nick said, as Bonnie began looking though her spell book, while Nick and Matt began lighting candles and putting them all around the class room.

"I found a spell that can block whatever magic is helping Vicki, but you might not see her again," Bonnie said.

"We have to do this," Matt said as he put the last candles in a semi-circle. "What do you need me to do?"

"Give me your hand," Bonnie said, Matt sighed as he unwrapped his right hand and showed them the cut he made.

"Ow… that's really deep Matt, you need to get it checked," Nick said.

"I'll do it after we do this," Matt replied.

Bonnie took out a knife and sighed, she took Matt's other hand and sliced his palm, Matt winced in pain.

**0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile Harry and Elena were trying to get out of the burning car, although it was hard, since they had trouble breathing.

"Can't… you use your magic…" Elena coughed.

"I can't… something is blocking me," Harry coughed as he continued to bang on the windows, although it was useless, as he felt as though his energy was fading.

Elena called out for Stefan who slowly began to regain consciousness and with the little strength he could muster, opened the back of the car with just a kick.

**0-0-0-0**

Nick watched as Bonnie began chanting, "Phasmatos Redux Redismo Sus Terra," Matt was dropping blood on the same picture he used before, as she kept chanting Nick sensed someone had arrived, yet he couldn't see the person, however he saw that Matt was looking at spot in the corner of the room.

"She's here?" Nick asked.

"Fixing my mistake," Matt said looking at the invisible person. "Bonnie hurry up," he muttered, although Nick noticed that his voice cracked a bit.

"The spell is working," Bonnie said. "She's still here because of you," she stated.

"Bonnie… I don't…" Nick began, but Matt got up and walked over to the place he was looking at, as Bonnie continued on chanting.

"I can't let you hurt anyone, Vicki," he said, his voice shaking.

"Matt…" Nick whispered.

"I have to…" Matt sighed, as tears threatened to fall, Nick couldn't see Vicki, but he could feel that she didn't want to leave, he could feel the loneliness, and the sadness. "This is wrong, you shouldn't be here," Matt stated.

"…" Nick could help but let a few tears fall.

"Neither did I… but… I have to let you go," Matt said, a tear falling from his face.

Bonnie's chanting began to cause the candles to increase their flames, as Nick looked around and saw that an image was beginning to appear, it was a young woman with long curly brown hair, brown eyes which had tears falling down.

"Please Matty… please don't make me go… I don't want to be alone anymore…" she begged tears falling down her face, Nick was crying now, this wasn't what he was prepared for, they were breaking a family apart.

"Goodbye Vick…" Matt said. Bonnie's chanting stop as the candles were put out. "She's gone…" Matt said.

"Oh Matt, I'm so sorry," Nick said as he gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry Matt," Bonnie said as she got up and also gave Matt a hug, Matt was crying as he said goodbye to his big sister. However the moment was ruined by an explosion, they all ducked as they rushed towards the window and looked outside, as saw that Alaric's car exploded, they turned to see Alaric, Elena, Harry, and Stefan all out and panting.

"HARRY!" Nick cried out, as they all rushed out of the building and towards the group, Bonnie quickly put out the fire as she concentrated on the flames.

"Are you guys okay?" Matt asked, Stefan and Elena looked alright, but Harry Had first degree burns all over the left side of his face.

"Yeah… we're peachy keen," Harry groaned as he closed his eyes and began chanting, '_sanaret_,' the burns began to heal, at least until Harry almost passed out, leaving a few scratches and burns on his face and arm.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked as he helped Harry stand up along with Matt.

"Nothing… just tired is all… guessed whoever tried to barbecue us was slowly draining my magic…" Harry muttered.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault," Matt sighed.

"No it's not, let's just get Stefan home so I can take a long and nice cold shower, lord knows I need it," Harry joked as they all got into different cars, Bonnie took Nick, Stefan and Alaric, while Matt took Elena and Harry. After they reached the Salvatore boarding house, they were greeted by a worried Damon, who helped Elena and Harry out of the car, and began applying first aid on them, though Matt was helping out as well.

After Harry began joking about Damon and Rebekah's marshmallows moment, Alaric and Bonnie agreed to take Elena home, while Matt was going to take Harry and Nick home. Stefan and Elena began talking, before Stefan said something that made Harry's blood boil, and made Elena glare at him in hatred.

"No Stefan it makes me stronger," she said, as she punched him, causing the two stakes to be impaled on his stomach, then he began crying out in pain as he felt his head explode, "and that's a little taste of what's to come Stefan," she said as she broke the spell an walked away.

"She's learning pretty quickly," Harry smirked as they all left a withering Stefan on the floor, not realizing that Bonnie's spell was the last ingredient a certain witch needed for her spell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Here's the next chapter, also someone brought up a good point, NOW THIS IS GOING TO BE LONG SORRY :(**

**mordicus18 - **Hi, i dont know if you call it critisize but i found harry in the story ghostly, why ? Because his involvement in the story dont change anything. Just one little interraction should have changr major outcome but in this case it s just like like filling blank between the vampires character, in sum you took the original and add harry lines making him just filling and the story became all predictable, every scene, moments, no suspens anymore just watch the serie qnd imqgine harry insert there sometimes **That's a good point, first, it's not a criticism it's a good point, thanks for bringing it up... the reason is that although i want to have more original concept... (lol see what i did there... no... really just me... okay)... probably the first 6 to 10 chapters will be purely based on the show which are episodes 6 to 9 of Season 3 after that something will change and I'll begin having both boys but Harry especially be a huge part of the storyline, so be ready to have a few characters OOC.**

**Another good point was Harry's sudden interest with boys, it wasn't all that sudden actually, in the second chapter it was stated that Harry would be catching himself checking out a few of the guys at school, however the reason he never pursue any relationship with any guy was because 1.) Boys from the wizarding world only saw him as the Alexis' brother, 2.) they were also too horny and would only be good for a quickie, never something serious, i also mentioned that Cedric was the exception, they were both the same year in my story, but they never pursued a relationship because they valued their friendship more, that and they only wanted to get their first kiss out of the way**

**So in short, Harry suddenly liking a boy isn't at all sudden, he just didn't really pursue that side of him until now, he truly did love Hermione, but after she broke his heart, he began opening his mind to different possibilities, and with sexy guys like Matt and Damon around, no wonder he's confused :P Hope that clears things up... and SORRY for such a long announcement, I don't think I've ever done this so big.**

**NK93**

* * *

**IV**

The Night of Illumination, something Harry was looking forward to, after in Mystic falls for more than two weeks things were slowly getting into place, now Harry and Nick were starting to feel like part of the whole scene. Harry and Nick were making their way towards Elena when Nick noticed that Jeremy was talking to someone to his right, though no one was there.

_Anna… he's still talking to her…_ Nick thought, he noticed that he was holding his hand out, as if he could touch her.

"Hey guys!" Harry said as they arrived, however Nick said he had to talk to Bonnie to make sure she was okay.

"Can we talk Nick?" Jeremy asked.

"Not right now, I need to find Bonnie, see if I can look at her family grimoire, maybe it could help with the whole Klaus and Stefan things," Nick said as he left to go find Bonnie.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"I don't know… what's going on Jeremy?" Elena asked.

"I don't know… last week I told them that Vicki was planning on coming back, since Matt was able to see her, I don't know if they did something about it," Jeremy replied.

"Okay that can't be it, I've never seen Nick that upset, what are you leaving out?" Harry asked.

"I told them that Vicki was having help from a powerful witch on the other side, and that Anna was trying to warn me," Jeremy stated.

"What?! You're still talking to her?" Elena said in a slightly shocked tone, however realization hit her, "I'll be right back, just meet me at the Café," Elena left really quickly with determination in her face, Alaric was looking at the interaction with a slight incredulous look, he quickly told Jeremy that he'd be at the café.

"Wait, isn't Anna your dead ex?" Harry asked.

"Yeah… but it's not like I have a choice in when I see her," Jeremy said.

"I'm not saying anything, I just think you have the power to send her away," Harry told him. "Nick likes you, a lot, you might be the only guy Nick actually likes, but if you hurt him I won't forgive you," Harry told him before leaving.

'We can't keep doing this Jeremy, Nick likes you, and I know you like Nick, I can't do this to someone that nice, I saw how happy you are around him, after last week, you hardly laugh at all,' Anna said, taking her hand out of Jeremy's.

"But, I don't know what to think Anna, I don't think I can't stop thinking about you," Jeremy replied.

'That may be true, but Harry is right, you have the power to stop thinking about me, if you want to start something Nick, we can't keep doing this,' she told him, as she disappeared leaving Jeremy there to think about what he wanted to do.

**0-0-0-0**

"Hey guys," Nick said as he walked up to Caroline and Bonnie, who were putting up lanterns.

"Hey Nick, how are you?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm okay… he's still talking to her… I think," Nick replied.

"What are you two talking about?" Caroline asked.

"Nick here likes Jeremy, and well, it hurts him that Jeremy is still in contact with Anna," Bonnie said.

"What?! That's so cute… but wait, when you did your spell to send Vicki back to the other side, didn't you send Anna back as well?" Caroline wondered.

"No, although I wished, all I did was block the magic that was helping Vicki get a physical hold here," Bonnie sighed.

"Jeremy still has a direct line to the other side, as long as he wants to see Anna and she wants to see him… she's still here," Nick added.

"You can't expect me to not comment on that," Caroline stated.

"There, you just commented," Bonnie said.

"Come on, you two…" Caroline began.

"What do you want me to do Caroline?" Nick sighed, tears threatening to fall.

"Look, I went against the balance of nature when I brought Jeremy back to life so that Elena wouldn't lose the last connection she had to her family," Bonnie said.

"What?" Nick's eyes widen.

"Yeah, long story," she said. "But now you're paying the price," she stated.

"So what do we do about it?" Nick asked, however before anyone could say anything else, a car approached them, Damon on tow.

"Greeting blondie… witchy… male witchy… you know Bonnie, I think you got your voodoo wires all crossed, when you got rid of Vicki Donovan," Damon said.

"What, I was there the spell worked," Nick said.

"Yeah… no, I'm pretty sure I got spit-roasted by Mason Lockwood's ghost," he stated in an annoyed tone.

"What?" Bonnie eyes widen in shock.

"Why would you think that?" Caroline asked.

"Maybe because he chained me to a chair, and shoved a hot poker in my chest… let's just say I'm having a bit of Déjà vu," Damon replied.

"I though you said that ghost couldn't physically interact with people," Caroline asked.

"They can't, I mean they really can't, unless they're brought with the same spell Mat used, that or a spectral manifestation ritual, that'll allow ghost to interact with the living, and be seen by anyone," Nick said.

"Yeah, well… I don't have time for a vengeful Lockwood, when I kill someone, they're supposed to stay dead," Damon said. "Whatever you did, whatever you screwed up… fix it," Damon said, as he sped off.

"Charming man," Nick said sarcastically.

"There's Matt, let's see if he knows anything," Caroline said.

"I have to meet Harry at the café, something about Jeremy, I don't know… I don't want to see him, if what Damon said is true, then that means he was holding Anna's hand," Nick sighed.

"Just go, and talk to him, show him that although he might be able to touch her, and not in that kind of way, she'll eventually move on, you'll be there for him," Caroline stated.

"Since when were you so wise?" Bonnie joked.

"Shut it, just go Nick," Caroline stated.

"Alright, thanks Caroline, I'll probably tell Harry what's going on, maybe he'll be able to help you out," Nick said as they said their goodbye, Nick didn't know what to do, should he talk to Jeremy, or should he give up on thinking something might happened. _Don't live in fear Nick,_ he thought as he made his way towards the café that they were going to meet at.

**0-0-0-0**

Harry sighed as Elena sent Stefan away, something was going on, but he didn't know what it was, he saw as Nick arrived, he could see that he was nervous. "So what's going on?" Harry asked.

"Something's going on, I know you can feel it, somehow Bonnie's spell may have made ghost tangible, as seen as how some guy named Mason Lockwood who was dead, torture Damon by chaining him to a chair and shoving a poker into his chest," Nick stated.

"What? Is he okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, he just told Bonnie to fix it, although I don't know what we can do, have you read something about this in any of the textbooks?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I read a lot about it, something is going on, I felt it, but now I don't know what it could be about, where are they?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, is Jeremy here?" Nick asked.

"Yeah he's inside, can you tell him that Elena is waiting for him at the house, I'm going to go find Bonnie, see if I can help with anything," Harry said as he left. Nick took a deep breath as he walked inside the Mystic Grill, he walked up to the bar where a woman was working the bartending shift.

"Hello, have you seen Jeremy?" Nick asked.

"Not really, though I think I saw him going into the bathroom," the woman said before going back to work.

_Do I go to the bathroom and talk to him there, or wait here… ugh I might as well get this over with_, he thought as he walked over to the bathroom.

While Nick arrived, Jeremy and Anna were talking, "I've thought about it, and all of this is wrong, you shouldn't even be here," Jeremy stated.

'Then send me away… I'm only here because you want to be with me, just as much as I want to be with you, because you know I do, but you're right, I can't stay here, you need to move on,' Anna said, tears threatening to fall.

"It's never that easy, Anna, I love you, and I felt happy with you, I like Nick, that much is true, but I don't know what those feelings are, if this is real, I don't know what's going on, and I don't know when it might end… but I have to at least do this," Jeremy said, as he leaned in and kissed Anna

**0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile Caroline and Bonnie were in the old house where the hundred witches burned, Harry arrived in time to know that something big was about to happen he quickly rushed to where both girls were at, and he arrived in time to see Bonnie chanting a spell, Caroline turned to see Harry standing there.

"Hey Harry, she's doing a Manifestation spell, somehow to reveal veiled matter, or ghosts," Caroline said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but Bonnie's spell book just opened to it," Caroline said.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Harry wondered.

"I don't know, but Bonnie said it might help us figure out why Mason and Anna are tangible," Caroline stated.

"Tangible… you mean the whole Damon torture thing," Harry said.

"Yeah…" suddenly the wind began picking up, as Bonnie's chanting got slightly shaking.

"Okay, yeah this isn't good," Harry said.

"Bonnie, I don't like this," Caroline said, the wind continued until the chanting and wind stopped, and a woman appeared kneeling in front of Bonnie.

"Oh my god… Bonnie is that your…" Caroline began.

"Grams?" Bonnie whispered in shock.

"Hello sweetie," the woman said, Harry's eyes widen, this wasn't what he thought was going to happen.

"This truly isn't good," Harry said in shock.

**0-0-0-0**

Nick walked to the bathroom and when he opened it, he was met with a sight that made his heart shatter, there standing close together, were Jeremy and some girl kissing, he figured it was Anna by the look of shock they both had.

"Jeremy… Anna?" Nick eyes widen in shock, how was this possible, how could she see her?

'Wait… you can see me?' Anna said in shock.

"You can see her?" Jeremy said.

"Yeah… I'm sorry… I shouldn't… I should go…" Nick said, not trusting himself not to cry, which was already useless, as he felt the hot tears fall.

"No Nick, wait," Jeremy said as he tried to stop him, but Nick shook him off.

"No Jeremy, you made your choice… you know that I like you… or at least I though I did… look, I know you still love Anna, so I'm not mad… did I think we had a chance, yes… but you've made it perfectly clear… I have no chance… not while your heart belongs to someone else, not even when you're not willing to let her go," Nick stated as tears continued to fall, he left the bathroom and left the Mystic Grill.

'This isn't good Jeremy, you shouldn't have done that,' Anna said.

"I know… god I know, but I still love you Anna… I know it's wrong but I still do," he sighed as he rushed his hand through his hair.

'I'm holding you back Jeremy, you can't love me Jeremy, I know they're going to break the spell, and I won't see you again, but that's okay, you have to move on, what we have isn't good, please let me go… I don't want to be alone, if I can just find my mother, then I can truly find peace…' she said.

"You won't have to Anna, you could be with me," Jeremy pleaded.

'No, I can't, I love you too but this has to be over, I can't be here anymore, I love you Jeremy, that'll never end, but you're going to move on and live a normal life, please forget about me,' she pleaded before disappearing.

Jeremy sighed, he had to do something about it, see Nick broken like that, it hurt, it hurt more than he would've thought, and he had to make it right. "Nick!"

**0-0-0-0**

Harry was beyond pissed off, he didn't know what to do, and it sucked. "So what, now we can see the spirits of the other side, and they can do things to us? And not in the kinky kind of way?" Harry asked.

"Pretty much… well minus the nasty sex joke," Caroline stated.

"I can't believe you're here," Bonnie cried out.

"Now stop your crying sweetie, we don't have time for tears," Sheila Bennett said as she too felt her eyes water, it's been too long since she was able to hold her baby girl in so long, but they had to fix a mess Bonnie made, so there wasn't any room for crying. She turned over at Caroline and nodded at her, "nice to see you again, Caroline."

"Hi Miss Sheila," Caroline chuckled nervously.

"Nice to meet you Harry Evans," Sheila said, though her eyes had that knowing look, like she knew his real name.

"Um… hello Miss Sheila," Harry said nervously, those eyes freaked him out, it was the same look Sanguini gave him during one of Professor Sulghorn's many Slug Club parties.

"A fine mess you made honey," Sheila sighed. "The witches told you there would be consequences to bringing Jeremy back, yet you did it anyway," she said.

"Wait, what! You brought Jeremy back from the dead? How was that even possible?" Harry exclaimed.

"Shush now young man," Sheila reprimanded him, he was quickly reminisced of McGonagall who would take absolutely no nonsense from anyone, even Alexis.

"Yes ma'am," Harry piped up.

"I didn't have a choice Grams… I could let Elena lose her brother, she already lost Jenna, she'd be all alone, I know she would've had us, but going back home… to no one waiting for you… I could allow that to happen grams," Bonnie cried.

"Oh honey… I understand, I understand that very well," Sheila said, understanding clearly in her brown eyes, "but you cracked open the door to the other side, there's an old witch over here, she took advantage of it, she took advantage of you honey…" Sheila said.

"I'm so sorry grams," Bonnie pleaded.

"I know you are, but when you did that spell to send poor Vicki Donovan away, that witch wedged the door wide open, giving a free pass to anybody with unfinished business," Sheila said.

"How do you know all this?" Bonnie asked.

"Witches talk… even on the other side, especially about you Harry," Sheila said looking over at Harry, who shifted uncomfortably.

"I hope all good things…" Harry joked, however realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "Wait… you mean anyone who's on the other side is magical, or supernatural, and they can appear at any moment because they have unfinished business?" Harry asked, slightly worried about the answer.

"Yes… that man is definitely trying to pry his way back, and his main goal… is Alexis and you, the things that man wants to do… it's not human, even the witch wouldn't align herself with him, but he's struggling to get out, once he does, he'll have free reign, unless we close the door…" Sheila said.

"No… I can't let him come back, I've spent 7 years making sure he stayed dead…" Harry muttered.

"What does the witch want?" Bonnie asked, trying to break the conversation.

"That's original vampire business, not yours, I don't want you getting in the middle of that," Sheila said seriously. "I'm here… because you upset the balance of Nature, and it's your duty to set it right," she said.

"What do I have to do?"

"You need to close that door," Sheila said.

Suddenly Harry's phone rang, giving everyone expect Sheila a mild heart attack, as he looked at the caller and saw that it was nick, "not the best time little brother…" Harry said slightly annoyed.

**0-0-0-0**

"I'm sorry Harry, it's just… I don't know what to do…" Neville muttered as he sat on one of the park benches, sniffling, and trying to not break down once again.

-What's wrong Nick?- Harry asked, his voice full of worry.

"Nothing… did you find out what was going on?" Nick asked, as he saw Elena walk up to him, he quickly wiped his tears and greeted her.

-Who's that?- Harry asked.

"It's Elena, Elena's its Harry on the phone, he's with Bonnie and Caroline," Nick told them.

"Cool, can I speak with him really quick, I want to know if I can still contact Lexi, she'll probably help with Stefan," Elena said.

"Alright… hey Harry, Elena wants to talk to you," Nick said as he handed Elena the phone, they began talking and it was at this time that Jeremy ran up to them.

"Nick, we have to talk," Jeremy pleaded, not realizing that Elena was there, and that Harry could hear them.

"We have nothing to talk about Jeremy, you made it perfectly clear that you don't like me any more than as a friend, it was as clear as the night sky when I saw you kissing Anna," Nick said

"What?!" Harry and Elena cried out.

"I owe you an explanation," Jeremy said.

"Look, I get it you love Anna, but I just saw Matt let go of his sister… _his_ sister Jeremy, and finding out you're never going to let her go, means that no one will ever have a chance with you, not me, not somebody else," Nick said.

"Please…" Jeremy began.

"No Jeremy, I can't do this right now, we need to close the door," Nick said.

-Okay, not that I don't want to hear more about this, but Nick is right, Bonnie's gran knows of a way,- Harry said, Elena was shocked out of her musing.

"How do we do that?" Elena asked.

"How do we do what?" Nick asked.

"Close the door, okay," Elena said.

'Why am I here Jeremy?' Someone called out, they all turned to see Anna looking at them.

"Really Jeremy, you have some nerve," Elena said.

-What's going on?- Harry asked.

"Jeremy summoned Anna just now," She replied.

"Not now Elena, Harry how do we close the door," Nick called out, trying not to sound hurt about anything.

-Tell Nick that we're going to talk about this when this is all over,- Harry said.

"Okay, I'll tell him, now what do we do?" Elena asked glaring at Jeremy and Anna.

-Apparently the old witch can draw power from this side via her talisman,- Harry said.

"Talisman… you mean my necklace?" Elena asked.

-Hey Elena Caroline here, Harry is helping Bonnie and Miss Sheila look up the spell, but yeah, it's some ju-ju power source or something, and I know you're not going to like this part, but Bonnie needs to destroy it,- Caroline said as she took Harry's phone.

"I have no problem, I found out that Jeremy and Anna kissed, and Nick walked in on it, now I'm looking at the reason I'm completely okay with that," Elena said.

-Are you kidding me? I didn't know what was going on since I was trying not to over hear the conversation, so you're telling me that Jeremy and Anna kissed and Nick saw them?!- Caroline exclaimed softly.

"Yeah, though I wish I was kidding, look I don't have the necklace, Damon has it somewhere, text him, I'll call you all right back," Elena said as they hung up, she gave Nick his phone back.

"Elena…" Jeremy began.

"No Jeremy! You need to disappear… or evaporate, or whatever it is you ghosts do, and never come back, go find your peace and leave my brother alone, I will not have you loving a ghost, what future do you have in that love?" Elena said, as Anna disappeared.

"It's not her fault," Jeremy argued

"You're right, it's yours, you know what, I can't talk to you right now, I have to help Bonnie send the ghosts away," Elena said as she left the two of them alone.

"Nick…" Jeremy began.

"No Jeremy, I have to go… I'll see you around… probably," Nick said as he walked away from Jeremy once more.

**0-0-0-0**

Harry, Bonnie, and Caroline arrived at the Salvatore boarding house, and with a flick of his wrist, Harry opened the door, and they walked inside to begin looking around.

"Okay so how does it look like?" Harry asked.

"Um… a pendant, with like a swirl around it, it's a bit difficult to explain, it's silver and a pendant, that's as close as I can describe it," Caroline said.

"Alright then… a silver pendant with a swirl… should be easy, did Damon say where it's at?" Harry asked.

"No, he just said it's somewhere in his room," Bonnie replied.

"Just great…" Harry sighed, as they began looking around the living room, soon the turned the whole place upside down. "It's not even he…" Harry began as he turned to look at Caroline and Bonnie before freezing up in shock, there standing behind his two friends was the one person that could ever make his blood chill.

'Hello Harry,' the man smirked, he had shaggy black hair, dark grey eyes, and he wore the same clothes he had on when he died, a three piece suit. Both girls jumped back and turned to see the man in front of them.

"Sirius…" Harry muttered.

"Who is that," Bonnie asked, as she backed away from the man.

"You know him Harry?" Caroline asked.

'Oh he knows me very well… don't you love?' Sirius said smirking.

"You're dead… I killed you, and I made sure you never got out of whatever hell you went to," Harry snarled.

'Oh you should know that I have my ways, now that I'm back, I'm going to finish what I started,' Sirius said as he walked closer towards them.

"You will not hurt my friends!" Harry snarled, '_Obscurus Umbra_' harry called out, as he shot out a blast of dark energy from his hand and sent Sirius flying back, "go upstairs and find that damn necklace, hurry!" Harry called out. [**Shadow blast**]

"… Alright," Bonnie said as she and Caroline rushed upstairs and began their search.

'_Claustra Spititum_' Harry said as an invisible wall appeared at the top of the stairs, that way no ghost could make it through. [**Spiritual Barrier**]

'Oh so you want to be alone… finally going to give in?' Sirius called from behind Harry, Harry could feel as Sirius groped his as, Harry elbowed Sirius in the face, glad for once that the spell Bonnie cast, made it possible for him to punch a ghost.

"Never! I didn't give in that day, and I'm not giving up now! So go abuse some other ghost!" Harry snarled as he sent more dark energy blasts at Sirius who dodge all but two of them.

'No, is that any way to treat your ex-husband,' Sirius groaned.

"We were never married! The contract was nulled by Remus who stopped the marriage before you got your fucking perverted hands on me," Harry snarled.

'I would've made you purred with pleasure, all you had to do was come willingly, besides you belonged to me, I got you as a reward for staying by your mother's side all this time, even though that bitch took James from me,' Sirius growled.

"I don't give two flying fucks, I want TEN years old! I was just a fucking CHILD! I don't know why you would do this to me, I never did anything to anyone! I was a good boy!" Harry snapped '_fluctui tenebras_,' he raised his hand and shot out a dark wave of pure shadow magic. [**Darkness Wave**]

'Yeah, you were real good, you killed me,' Sirius said as he got up.

"You fucking tried to rape me!" Harry argued.

'Your parents weren't home, I would've fucked Alexis first, but he had too much of your mother to disgust me, so I went with my first choice, since I couldn't marry you, I was going to claim you, then no one would be able to have you,' Sirius said.

"Yeah, well you got the wrong end of the deal, or rather my hand through your fucking heart, I was actually glad when your crazed bitch of a cousin Lestrange arrived, she was going to kill Alexis but I blamed her for a murder that I did, bitch got what she deserved after what she did to Neville's parents," Harry snarled.

'Look at you, the perfect little dark lord, I was going to possess your little lover's body and rape you senseless but now I think I'll kill you, can't have you running around, especially with what that bastard wants to do, if he thinks he can fix his family, I'm going to be so happy when he finds you dead,' Sirius smirked dangerously, Harry was thrown back by a powerful wave.

"What… what are you talking about?" Harry groaned as he got up, he quickly drew a bit of blood and dropped some on the shadows.

'That's original business, not that you'll care, once you're dead, all those disgusting leeches will be gone,' Sirius said as he grabbed a poker from the fireplace and began advancing slowly towards Harry, making sure that Harry knew that nothing was going to save him.

Harry had to act quick, he took in a deep breath, and called out, '_umbra catenis_,' as the shadow around him began to rise creating shadowy chains and impaled Sirius all around him, stopping him from moving, causing Sirius to scream in pain, Harry then began chanting, '_invoco exhibito in magica, ligaveris et perdere mea inimicum_,' the blood began to swirl around the shadows, as they rose ad began to slowly make its way towards Sirius, who looked at the shadow with extreme fear. [**I conjure the darkest of magic, I bind and destroy my enemy**]

'Stop! I know the secrets from the other side, I could tell you! You know you want to know, just let me go, stop the spell and I'll leave you alone…' Sirius squirmed wincing in pain as the chains got tighter.

"I don' give a fuck," Harry snarled as he continued to chant, the shadow began to shape into a hand and it grabbed Sirius, as he began screaming, pleading Harry to stop, as it was being dragged down a shadowy hand.

'YOU WILL LOSE EVERYTHING HARRY!' Sirius cried out one last time before he disappeared, Harry fell on his knees and panted, tears running down his face, he wiped his years then took a deep breath.

"No I won't…" Harry muttered as he took off the barrier and began walking upstairs, not realizing that another ghost appeared he had a worried look on his face.

'I'm sorry about what I must do Harry… but I must save the family… she will not hurt them,' the ghost said, as he vanished.

* * *

**DAMN i'm glad i'm done with this chapter... i hope you all like it :D if not... well i can't please everyone :D Please keep up the reviews! and your support for my other stories, also those of you who are reading my GleexHp Xover, the poll is up**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for posting late, but I needed to make a few changes, also the big change is coming and i hope you like what I'm going to do, if don't already know then you might be shocked by what's going to happen next**

**ALSO if you have a feeling what is going to Happen, PM me with your thoughts and a character you would like to have in this story, I'll add them in their own four part story arc, either as a Villain or as a Hero [your choice], and MAYBE i'll have them in my other Stories.**

**NK93**

* * *

**V**

Nick sighed as he watched everyone panicking around, after they found one of the founders, Mr. Fell, tied to a tree and murdered, everyone was in a state of shock. Nick wanted to jump into action, but he just didn't have the heart to do anything, not with his mind all over the place, he quickly called Elena and Harry, and told them what happened, Harry told him that the necklace was missing, they began accusing Anna for it, but Nick protected her, not wanting to hear anything bad said about the girl, since even though he hated the fact that Jeremy seemed to want to stay with a ghost, he knew it wasn't Anna's fault. He was so distracted that he didn't watch where he was walking and he bumped into someone, "I'm so sorry about that," Nick said as he looked to see Anna standing there with tears in her eyes.

'Please hear me out Nick, I know you think I'm trying to stay with Jeremy forever, but I'm not… at least at first I wanted that, but that was because I was all alone in the other side, I've been trying to find my mother for so long, when I found out that Jeremy could see me… I was happy, I could talk to someone, I was no longer alone… but then I realized that, although I could talk to him, I was still dead, and nothing would change that,' Anna said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Nick asked, slightly understanding what Anna was going through.

'Because… I know who you really are, Neville… in the other side, I'm all alone, I spent so many times going around the world, seeing everything… yet never truly being filled, I've been searching high and low to find my mother… I don't know where she is,' she sniffled.

"You have the necklace…" Nick stated rather than asked, Anna raised her hand and showed him the necklace.

'I didn't mean to take it, but… if the veil was slightly open then I thought…' Anna began.

"You thought you might be able to find her," Nick finished.

'I miss her soo much, I don't want to be alone anymore, I love Jeremy, it's true, but I would rather see him move on with someone else, than stay in the same spot and wither into nothingness…' she said.

"He made his choice Anna, he chose you, and although I understand it, although I wished it didn't hurt, it does, all my life I've never been chosen for anything, and when I find someone who knows about my magic, and doesn't see me as someone to mess around with, he chooses a ghost, no offense," Nick said.

'None taken, and I'll admit, it hurt seeing him so happy with someone else, but I also know that I've never seen him like that with anyone else,' she said as she gave him the necklace. 'I know what happened hurt, and I want to say that I'm sorry, I didn't know it was going to happen, so… please… take care of that idiot for me… he'd be lost without someone there to help him,' she joked, as she hugged Nick who was shocked before hugging her back.

"I promise Anna, I'll do all I can to make sure the spell gets delayed a bit, so please use this time to find her… being a ghost you have the ability to call on her, since you are also her daughter, blood calls upon blood, find her… and find your peace, because I know you'll find her," Nick said before turning around and heading off towards the witch house to finish the spell.

**0-0-0-0**

Another week has passed, and so far everything was back to normal, well as normal as one could say when a group of dead tomb vampire ghost tried to kill the founding families, that and finding a cave that revealed the history of the original family.

"So you want to ask Rebekah, the original bitch, the Queen B if I may be so bold to say, about why she's fleeing from her father, who seemed so hell bent on killing Klaus for nearly a century, and what really happened all those years ago to make them inflict Mikael's wrath?" Harry asked as he, Elena, Matt, and Bonnie all walked to school.

"Yeah, I know it's a long shot…" Elena began.

"Oh no, it' not a long shot, it's a fucking long shot with an added three thousand light year speed bonus," Harry added.

"Seriously… ugh whatever, anyways, like I said, it might be a long shot, but I need to know, it could give us an advantage over Klaus," Elena said.

"I don't know, after being here for nearly two weeks, she hasn't done anything other than come to school, hang around the Mystic Grill, flirt with a few of the male students, and ultimately make a few friends, she hasn't been a threat at all," Matt stated.

"Not a threat? She has been giving my boyfriend, _your_ best friend, human blood straight from the source, and he's been so loyal to Klaus I haven't even seen him at all," Caroline snapped in a low voice.

"Calm down Care, once Klaus is gone, maybe the sire bond will finally be over," Elena stated.

"Ugh… I really need to find other people to hang out with, you're all so depressing, always planning on killing someone, seriously don't you guys ever stop and smell the roses and just… I don't know… let go for just a day?" Harry wondered.

"We want to Harry, god knows I just want one single day where I don't have to worry about my family, my friends, not worry if there's someone out there trying to kill me or the ones I love… I would like to come to school one day and be like… 'Day, you are just so exciting and calm… I love you…' but it's not like that," Elena sighed.

"I'm just saying Elena, it would do everyone some good to just stop for a minute and really think about everything that will or might happen," Harry replied, before going off to class.

"Hey Harry! Wait up, I'll catch you guys later," Matt called out as he rushed over towards Harry, and they began talking.

"Okay… if he wants us to take a minute and pause, let's do it," Caroline said.

"What?" Elena wondered looking at Caroline.

"We'll take this minute… or two, and examine… how long do you think it'll be before Matt and Harry hook up?" Caroline asked.

"Care! That's not… I'm not even… I can't even… you would… I… ugh… I'd say about a week or three," Elena giggled.

"Nope, I'd say they'll kiss on Friday during Homecoming and begin going on a date this week, that or just jump straight to fucking each other's brains out," Caroline wiggled her eyebrows.

"Caroline!" Elena blushed slightly gently pushing Caroline who merely laughed and walked away saying that she'd pay big money just to see them go at it, which caused Elena to blush even greater. Her mind already imagining Matt and Harry's bodies mashing together in passionate love making, skin against skin, lips moving around each other's bodies, the moan of… okay now she was really taking it too far, she quickly shook her head and sighing as she remembered what she was supposed to do.

**0-0-0-0**

Harry was looking through a couple of books in the library, he was looking for a piece to play on the piano for his music class, it had to be a song that could tell his life story, he was bored out of his mind, however he was taken out of his boredom when he bumped into someone. "Sorry," Harry said looking over at who he bumped, it was Matt. "Matt! Sorry, I knew you wanted to talk to me earlier, but I had a ton of things to do, so what's up?"

"It's not problem, you know considering everything that happened these last few weeks, my minds been everywhere these past few days," Matt replied, he had a lopsided smile that gave Harry the shivers.

"Yeah, I never told you how much I'm sorry about that," Harry said, placing a comforting hand on Matt's shoulder.

"Thanks… Harry, I was actually wondering what you were going to do for Homecoming this Friday," Matt wondered.

"Nothing much, I was going to go with Elena and the girls, but I was just waiting for someone to ask me out," Harry replied.

"Oh… um… well… um… I know this is sudden, since homecoming is like two days away, but… do you want to go… to homecoming that is… with… me?" Matt asked blushing like crazy.

Harry beamed at him, "I'd like that a lot Matt, pick me up at 8," he said as he leaned in and whispered, "see you then handsome," before kissing Matt on the cheek and leaving the stunned teen in his wake. Harry arrived back home with a huge smile on his face, which quickly faded when he saw Nick on the couch, his phone was broken and tears were falling down his face.

"What happened Nick?" Harry asked as he went over to sit next to Nick.

Nick looked up at him and engulfed him in a huge hug, "Jeremy is an idiot!" Nick cried out.

"Oh Nick… what did that idiot do this time," Harry asked, comforting the young teen, it was a bittersweet moment for Harry, he felt like Nick has slowly begun to be like a little brother to him, but he couldn't help but think about Alexis… although he was no longer a Potter, he still cared about Alexis, he didn't want to, but he couldn't help it, being an older brother did that to him.

"He asked me out to Homecoming," Nick muttered.

"How is that bad? I thought you wanted to go with him?" Harry asked.

"I do, gods I really do, but he's just making me so crazy with his mood swings, one minute he's the same Jeremy I've talked to, but then he's just all about Anna, how he never said goodbye, how he wished she was here… I just… I don't know what to do Harry, he's so… I don't know… so…" Nick began.

"Human?" Harry teased.

"Yeah! I mean, if he was a wizard, then I knew if we would be compatible, but until I don't get my creature inheritance this July, and that's like 10 months away, I won't be able to know if he's the one for me," Nick sighed.

"I'm so sorry, but you can't use magic as an excuse, you have to pay attention your heart, what does your heart tell you?" Harry asked.

"My heart…? It tells me that… the boy is a self-serving, reckless, and a thoughtless idiot… and although he's all those things… I just can't help myself from liking him, he's always in my dreams… and although it hurt seeing him with Anna that day… I just can't stop myself from wanting to still be with him, even though I know his heart won't ever be mine," Nick admitted as more tears flowed.

"There's your answer Nick, you don't need magic to help you sort out everything, you can't always count on it, your heart will always guide you, although, you know that just a little bit of his love could be enough, and soon it might grow to the point where you both love each other so much, you might get married one day," Harry said.

"I don't know… I hope you're…" Nick was quickly interrupted by Harry who cried out in pain. "What's wrong Harry?" Nick asked looking at Harry with worry.

"My… head…" Harry cried out. "I don't know… my head… it hurts… ugh… it's probably nothing…" Harry groaned as he panted, trying to catch his bearings.

"You need anything, water, headache potions?" Nick asked, he was about to leave but Harry stopped him.

"No, I'm okay… I guess it's been all the stress lately, I'm fine… anyways… we need to be ready for Friday. Okay, wear something nice, something that will completely shock Jeremy, I know it's a suit and tie thing, but why not make it look… sexy," Harry beamed.

"Are you sure you're okay," Nick asked.

"I'm fine Nick, honestly, now let's have dinner, I'm going to make Fettuccine Alfredo pasta with chicken, garlic bread sticks, and for desert chocolate raspberry tart, I kinda may have invited Bonnie, Caroline, Elena, Jeremy, Matt, Alaric, and Damon over to eat, so I want you on your best behavior," Harry stated.

"Fine… although I demand a double serving of tart, and don't skip on the whip cream!" Nick called out as he made his way towards the bathroom, Harry rolled his eyes and merely set himself to start cooking, although he was hit with a quick dizzy spell, but he powered through.

**0-0-0-0**

Soon everyone arrived and everything was going great, however there was a slight tension between Jeremy and Nick, although no one wanted to speak about it. Harry looked around and noticed that Damon wasn't around.

"Hey… where's Damon?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him in hours, actually, he hasn't called or anything," Elena said.

"He's probably somewhere at a bar or something," Matt said.

"I guess… anyways, let's eaahhhhh…" Harry gasped as he dropped his drink on the ground, harry suddenly felt a powerful wave of magic flow through him, Nick and Matt were by his side in seconds.

"Harry!" Nick called out.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"Nothing… just… it's probably nothing… don't worry about it, it'll pass," Harry panted as he tried to catch his bearings.

"That doesn't seem like nothing Harry, what happened?" Bonnie asked.

"I promise you it's nothing… I guess I haven't been using my magic too much and well it's just acting up," Harry stated smiling at both boys, although his heart was beating a mile a minute.

"You sure you're alright," Bonnie asked.

"Yes, I promise I'm all right, don't worry so much, I'm five by five," Harry said as he went to the kitchen to begin serving everyone food.

"You sure… I mean you look extremely pale," Caroline stated.

"I'm sure Care, just a dizzy spell," Harry replied as they all sat down and began to eat.

After a while Jeremy and Nick were outside in the porch, silence rang through them, Nick sighed as he looked over at Jeremy who looked extremely pensive as he looked out to the streets.

"Nick… I need to talk to you," Jeremy spoke up.

"What do you want?" Nick asked, slightly surprised by the serious tone in Jeremy's voice.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry," Jeremy said.

"If it's about the whole Anna thing, I don't want to talk about it Jeremy, what's done is done, and things can't change what happened," Nick sighed.

"But I do Nick, you can't keep avoiding me, and you can't still be mad at me," Jeremy said.

"You still don't get it do you Jeremy, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself," Nick chuckled.

"What?" Jeremy frowned.

"I'm mad that I care about you, I'm mad that even though you like Anna, and still think about her, I can't help but want to know that one day you might like me, even an ounce of what I feel about you," Nick stated, trying so hard to cry.

"Nick… I…" Jeremy began.

"No… stop, every time you apologize I always want to say that you don't have to, that it's not your fault, but every time I do, I feel as though I'm breaking inside and hurts so much," Nick replied.

"I wish I could make it stop," Jeremy said.

"Well… you can't… and about your question… I don't think I'm going to Homecoming, I rather just stay home and draw away the pain, than to go with you and be reminded that I'm just second best, the rebound, the one you don't want to be with… and I have enough self-respect to not go through that," Nick sighed as tears began falling, as he got up and called out that he was going to go out for a walk.

Jeremy felt like the biggest jerk in the world, he just ruined his chances with Nick, _what did I just do?_ He thought as he groaned as he put his head on his hands. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Harry looking at him with a small smile. "I feel like an idiot Harry, I'm so sorry," he said.

"I know Jeremy, I know… but being sorry isn't everything, you can't say you're sorry but still have someone long gone on your mind, until Anna is out of your heart, you'll just continue to hurt Nick whenever you are with him, and I don't want to happen, however, not only are you hurting him, you're also hurting yourself, I can see that you care about him, but until you really look inside yourself and decide what you want, all you'll be doing is hurting everyone near to you," Harry told him.

"But how do I do that? How do I get Anna out of my heart, she was the only one that I truly loved, how do I forget someone who was my first in everything… well not everything…" Jeremy admitted blushing.

"That's something you have to figure out on your own Jeremy, for now… give Nick some space, I have a feeling you both need it, and I'll try to convince him to go to Homecoming, if I do, think about what you're going to do, since it's in two days," Harry said.

"Thank you Harry, I'm going to go home, tell Elena I'll see her there," Jeremy said as he got up and walked away.

"Bye Jeremy," Harry called out as he walked inside the house, only to see Elena hang up her phone with a shocked look in her face. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing… that was Damon, he said Mikael is coming to Mystic Falls, Stefan is going to lure Klaus here and once Mikael kills Klaus, Stefan will be free from his control," Elena said in a shocked tone.

"What?! But what about Rebekah," Harry asked.

"What about her?" Bonnie asked.

"She's loyal to Klaus, and last time I checked she would warn him of any foul play," Harry said.

"Not once I show her the truth about her mother's death, it wasn't Mikael that killed her, it was Klaus," Elena said as she showed Harry the pictures.

"No…" Harry muttered, suddenly tears began to flow down his right eye.

"Are you okay Harry?" Matt asked.

"Um… yeah, I'm okay, it's just… I really feel for her, having been told that your own brother lied about your mother's killer and he turns out to be the one to kill her, it would break anyone," Harry stated.

"We won't have to worry about them anymore, with Klaus gone, Rebekah and Mikael will finally leave us alone," Caroline said.

"I guess… anyways, it's getting really late, and I need to finish my Trig homework, I'll see you all tomorrow," Harry said.

"Okay, well I have to talk to Rebekah, hopefully she can be on our side," Elena said.

"I have to check on Tyler, he's been avoiding me again," Caroline sighed.

"Bye Harry," Matt said hugging Harry tightly.

"Bye Matt," Harry replied.

"See you after school for another practice class," Bonnie said.

"Yeah, I you and Elena to keep up to good work, remember your meditations, and keep your emotions under control," Harry stated as he waved at them as they all left. He quickly went to take a shower, Nick returned at that time and went straight to sleep not bothering to talk about what was wrong, although Harry already knew.

Once he got changed he sighed as he looked out the window at the full moon that shined brightly in the sky. _What's going on with me?_ He thought as he leaned his head against the glass, suddenly another dizzy spell hit him like a wave, causing him to black out, however the last thing he saw was the figure of a teen boy with long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes looking at him with tears falling down.

"I am so, so, so sorry Harry but I'm needed soon, and don't worry you won't disappear," the boy said before fading away to console a broken vampire. Harry was soon taken over by the darkness, not realizing that the greatest secret the other side has been keeping for so long will finally be revealed on Harry's most memorable night.

* * *

**YAY! Its coming to a huge clash, again if you have your guesses as to what is going to happen PM me with an OC to add for a four part (chapter) arc in the story later on**

**Have a great day :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**So i just updated this... I hope you all like this chapter, it took me a while before I got this just right, I went through many senerios, but this seemed like the best one.**

**Also there will be changes to the pairings... i still haven't decided yet who to break, and who to keep together... the MATT/HARRY/DAMON pairing will still be going as well as Nick/Jeremy... also the POTTERS will make an appearance in the next chapter, although not in the way you might think.**

* * *

**VI**

_*Flashback*_

_A young boy was running around with his older brothers and sister. He felt free and indestructible, however, a loud howling in the afternoon sets off the chain reaction that would lead to their knees._

_"__Come on Henrik, we have to hide, hurry," his older brother said._

_"__I know Niklaus, but I mean come on, don't you think we should do see how they transform, I mean, aren't you a little curious?" Henrik asked._

_"__No, Henrik, we can't, father would be angry," Niklaus replied._

_"__What he doesn't know won't hurt him, besides, he and mom are always deeper in the cave, so they won't hear us leave," Henrik argued, a small smile on his face._

_"__I won't let you get hurt Henrik, I love you too much," Niklaus said._

_"__Then come with me Nik, I know you're dying to see them shift, and if you're with me, then I know I'm safe," Henrik said, Niklaus sighed as he caved in and they both got ready and began making their way out of the cave and into the woods. They silently made their way through the woods, as they got closer to the border between their land and the natives, they began hearing the screams of terror and pain. They quickly rushed forwards and saw a group of men chained to trees, as they were screaming in pain, Niklaus and Henry watched as the men's bones began to crack and move in strange directions._

_"__Come on Henrik, we have to go," Nicklaus begged, as he tried to pull back Henrik._

_"__Wait, this is getting great," Henrik said as he began to climb up one of the trees, Niklaus sighed as he made his way upwards, soon they were both standing high atop the tree, looking down at the scene, it was a bit gruesome to watch, however, Henrik was fascinated._

_"__Henrik, it's too dangerous to stay here any longer, please I'm begging you, let's just go," Niklaus begged._

_"__Fine, but I just want to stay like this a little longer please," Henrik pleaded, his chocolate brown shining on the moonlight._

_"__Fine… I can't ever say no to you, you always have me, Rebekah, Elijah, and Finn wrapped around your finger," Niklaus smirked._

_"__Don't you forget it," Henrik beamed. Soon they were watching as the wolves broke from their chains and began their hunting. "You know something Nik… I want to see the world," Henrik spoke up._

_"__What are you talking about?" Niklaus asked._

_"__I'm tired of being here stuck in this place, I want to see everything, I've heard that this might not be the only place with people, I might want to see what mother's home is like," Henrik said._

_"__But we're safe here," Niklaus stated._

_"__Are we Nik? Are we really? I see the way father looks at you, how he treats you like you're not even his son," Henrik said._

_"__He's just trying to make me stronger," Niklaus lied._

_"__No he's not, he hits you, and he's terrorized all of us, he's angry all the time, and I've never seen him smile… not even once, I'm afraid of him Nik," Henrik admitted as he leaned into his brother's side._

_"__Does he hit you?" Nik asked, getting a surge of anger from nowhere._

_"__No, he was about to, but mom stopped him, I was with Tatia, she was showing me how to take care of flowers… he was furious, slapped Tatia and told me that I was a Michaelson, that I shouldn't be picking flowers like a woman, that he was going to set an example, but mother came and protected me," Henrik admitted._

_"__I should kill him," Niklaus growled._

_"__Don't, please, I don't want you to stain your hands with his blood," Henrik said._

_"__But… fine… I won't but I promise to always protect you," Niklaus stated as the watched the wolves run around._

_Henrik smiled as he began to sing a song his mother taught him_

**Once in the dear dead days beyond recall,  
When on the world the mists began to fall,  
Out of the dreams that rose in happy throng  
Low to our hearts Love sang an old sweet song;  
And in the dusk where fell the firelight gleam,  
Softly it wove itself into our dream. **

**Just a song a twilight, when the lights are low,  
And the flick'ring shadows softly come and go,  
Tho' the heart be weary, sad the day and long,  
Still to us at twilight comes Love's old song,  
comes Love's old sweet song.**

_"__That was lovely Henrik, Rebekah will be jealous to know that the youngest has outshined her," Niklaus joked._

_"__Thank you Nik…" Henrik laughed before he looked at the sky, it was close to sunrise, and the wolves would be shifting back, he didn't want to do it, but he was ordered too. "I'm sorry Nik," he said as he felt his tears begin to fall._

_"__What are you talking about?" Niklaus looked at his brother and was immediately worried. "What's wrong, are you hurt?"_

_"__No…but… I… I'm just sorry… I don't want to do this, but she forced me," Henrik muttered._

_"__What are you talking abo…" Niklaus began to ask but looked in complete horror as he saw Henrik standing on top of the branches. "What are you doing?" Niklaus asked as he slowly got up._

_"__She told me that you had to die… that I had to push you down or she'll destroy us all, I don't want to lose you, but I also don't want to lose anyone," he said._

_"__Who told you that, why did she make you do it?" Niklaus asked as he tried to get Henrik but he was backing away._

_"__Because she said that you weren't allowed to become what you'll become, this has to happen, she said that in four years' time Rebekah will be with child and then she'll appear…" Henrik said._

_"__What are you talking about?" Niklaus asked, panic written all over his face._

_"__I'm so sorry, I can't do this to you, please keep an eye on everyone, I love you Nik," Henrik smiled sadly as he jumped off of the tree branch and into the hoard of wolves who began tearing him apart._

_"__HENRIK!" Niklaus cried out._

_*End Flashback*_

Klaus awoke with a start, a single tear fell down his face, after all these years, he couldn't forget the last moments of his dear baby brother. "Why did you leave me Henrik," Klaus muttered as he got up from his bed, he quickly wiped away the tear and got dressed.

He was currently in a forest, smiling as he looked at the hoard of new born hybrids, finally the family he deserved, and no one will ever leave him alone again. He was taken out of his musing when his phone began to ring, he sighed as he answered the phone, "Portland is fantastic, once you get over the whiney music and the very healthy-looking people, it's literally a breeding ground for werewolves," he answered with a smirk.

-You're father's dead- Stefan stated bluntly.

"What did you say to me," Klaus paused, he couldn't believe what he just heard, it couldn't be possible… could it?

-Oh, my mistake, not your actual father, and not dead, Mikael… daggered- Stefan replied. –What do you want me to do with the body?-

"Well first, explain to me exactly what happened," Klaus said in a dangerously low voice.

-… He tried to use Elena as bait, however, Elena seemed to have been drinking vervain and it knocked him out, giving us enough time to find a dagger that he was going to use on Rebekah, so Elena grabbed it, and pierced it through his heart…- Stefan replied.

"I want to see him, I want to see his rotting body for myself," Klaus growled, something wasn't adding up… he felt it.

-Well, he's here… come by whenever- Stefan replied.

"If you're lying to me, Stefan, your compulsion will expose you, so answer with you fucking life… is what you're saying the truth?" Klaus asked, he desire for the right answer clouding he desire to run and never look back.

-Yes, I saw it with my own eyes…- Stefan replied once more.

"I want to talk to Rebekah," Klaus added, he couldn't believe it, not until he heard his dear sister confirm it.

-That's not a problem, she's right here-

"…" Klaus waited with his breath held, not realizing that he was putting his life into the hands of his own sister, who knew how to hold a grudge.

-Hello Nik- Rebekah answered.

"Rebekah, what's this I hear about Mikael's tragic run-in with a dagger," Klaus asked.

-It's true… he's finally out of our lives for good- Rebekah replied.

"…" Klaus closed his eyes… it was all over… he didn't know how to feel, but he knew that he should be happy to have survived… but something just didn't feel right.

-I miss you, I'm miserable here-

"I'll be home soon," Klaus said… and there it was, that something he knew wasn't right. He hung up the phone, they're planning something… I can sense it in Rebekah's voice… they think that they can defeat me, well… let's see who's got the best plan, he thought as he began calling all of his sired hybrids, "my brothers and sisters, time to go to a little town called Mystic Falls," he smirked.

**0-0-0-0**

Harry groaned as he made breakfast for Nick, ever since the little dinner party yesterday, he's been feeling drained and weak.

"Harry… are you feeling okay?" Nick asked, concern written all over his face.

"Yeah… just a little sleepy, today is homecoming and I haven't slept all day," Harry replied.

"Why don't you just stay in, please you look like you're going to drop any second now," Nick offered.

"I think you're right, tell Matt I'm sorry, that I'll see him at the dance," Harry sighed, as he gave Nick his breakfast before going back to his room and slept it off. Nick quickly ate his breakfast and drove to school.

"Hey Nick, where's Harry, I haven't seen him in class?" Matt asked, as they were all in lunch.

"Yeah, I wanted to see if he can come shopping with me," Caroline sighed.

"He's not feeling good, in fact, I think something's wrong with him," Nick replied.

"What's wrong with him?" Matt asked worried.

"That's the thing, I don't know… he seems…weaker… as if something's draining him, I did a diagnosis on him, and… nothing, it's just I don't know… his spirit, I don't know what to do…" Nick sighed.

"Is it something magical or is it because of that fight he had with that man a few weeks ago," Bonnie asked.

"Who?" Nick asked.

"Some ghost that freaked Harry out… Sirius or something," Caroline said.

"No… but… how… why didn't Harry tell me about it," Nick muttered.

"Who is he?" Matt asked.

"He's a bad man… from what I know, he tried to force himself on Harry when he was 10, I also heard that there was an arranged marriage between the two, although it was canceled, and from what he told me, he killed him," Nick replied.

"Oh god… that's horrible," Elena and Bonnie gasped.

"That fucking bastard, how could he do that to a kid," Matt growled.

"I can't believe Harry had to kill him at age 10, but why would that affect him so much…?" Caroline asked.

"I know Harry's going to kill me when I say this, but we're not really brothers… well we're more like second cousins… he has a younger brother name Alexis, and well… his mom and dad they worship Alexis and ignore Harry, they even treat him like a slave," Nick said.

"What? Why would they do that to him, he's so nice… sure he has his bitchy moments, but he's always there for us," Caroline asked.

"Because Alexis is known as the boy-who-lived, because an evil man named Voldemort, although his real name was Tom Riddle, attacked the Potter family on Halloween, and somehow Alexis and Harry survived, their babysitter didn't, since their parents were at a meeting, that same day a group of his followers tortured and killed my family, the leader Bellatrix avoided capture but a few weeks later… on the same day Sirius attacked Harry and died, Bellatrix attacked them trying to kill Alexis, and well from what he told me he pinned Sirius' death on her, and now she's dead," Nick said.

"That's so terrible, are you sure it's okay to leave Harry alone?" Caroline asked.

"I'm not sure about many things, but what I do know is that I have to make sure Harry's okay, I don't think he's going to be going to the Homecoming dance," Nick said.

"I don't think I want to go if he's not going," Matt sighed leaving the group. "I'm going to the gym… I have somethings to do," he sighed.

"He must really like your brother Nick," Caroline stated.

"Yeah… I'm glad about that… Harry's last girlfriend… well that bitch left him for Alexis," Nick frowned.

"Wait girlfriend?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah… back in England Harry was dating a girl named Hermione, he loved her, but she had a thirst… no more like a desire to rise in the wizarding world, she thought that by being with Alexis she'll finally get to a position being the boy-who-lived' girlfriend," Nick said.

"I thought Harry was gay?" Elena questioned.

"Yeah, same here," Caroline stated.

"Well, technically he's bi, he's never been able to relish on his other side, from what I've seen most of the guys from the wizarding world are nothing but horny pigs, with sex on their minds, actually Cedric who's Harry's best friend was his first kiss, they decided not to be a couple because they didn't want to ruin their friendship… at least that's what he told, I asked him as well when I found out he liked Matt," Nick smiled at the memory, Harry was acting like a love-struck teenage girl.

"I see, well no matter what, we're going to be here for Harry," Caroline said the other two girls nodded in confirmation, soon the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"Well I'll see you guys around," Nick said.

"Bye," the trio said.

Nick sighed as he remembered how Harry would talk about how beautifully human Matt was, everything he looked for in someone that he could possibly want to be with, it gave Nick the feeling that he could one day find that… yet it seems he was wrong.

**0-0-0-0**

Rebekah was so deep in thought that she never got the chance to see Matt walking in front of her, until they bumped on one another.

"Sorry about that… oh hey Rebekah," Matt said.

"Hello Matt… I was wondering… I mean I haven't been asked to Homecoming by anyone, and I don't know why, but I was wondering you'd like to go with me," Rebekah asked.

"I'm sorry, I asked harry to go, and well he's not feeling good and I don't want to go if he's not going to be there," Matt stated.

"That's beautiful, but please… okay embarrassing truth… I've never been to a school dance… after all my years of being alive, I've never been to one… please just two dances… as friends… I mean we're not that great friends or anything… please," Rebekah asked.

"Hmm… um… okay… I guess… I'll let Harry know… see you at eight?" Matt asked.

"Sure… thank you Matt," Rebekah replied smiling at him.

"No problem," Matt replied, as they left school.

**0-0-0-0**

Nick sighed as he drew sketches of Buckingham Palace and the huge ferries wheel. It was homecoming and he was all alone, not the best time to be a teenage. He wanted to check on Harry, but he was going to be the same as he was just an hour ago, so he continued to draw, suddenly there was a knock on the door he opened it to reveal a half-smiling Jeremy.

"What are you doing here?" Nick asked.

"I heard that Harry wasn't feeling good, and I really wanted to talk to you," Jeremy said.

"I'm not really in the mood," Nick said.

"Please… I want to talk to you…" Jeremy pleaded.

"Fine…" Nick sighed as Jeremy walked inside.

"Look Nick, I know I've been saying sorry so many times that I've lost count, but I want to do something else," Jeremy said, as they sat down on the couch.

"What is it?" Nick asked as they looked each other in the eyes.

"This…" Jeremy said as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Nick's lips. Nick's eyes widen as he felt his magic flurry with his emotions, he wanted more… he desired more, but he didn't want this to just be a joke. He was about to back off when Jeremy leaned in closer, placing his right hand on Nick's waist, pushing Nick down on to the pillows, allowing the kiss to become much more passionate. Soon both boys were fighting for dominance as their tongues began exploring every corner of each other's mouths, Nick let out a moan as Jeremy gropes Nick's ass.

However before either could take it so far, Jeremy breaks away, "sorry Nick… I didn't want it to take it so far," Jeremy said panting.

"What…?" Nick panted.

"I wanted to let you know my decision… I like you Nick, and yes I still have feelings for Anna, but I feel… no I know that with you, I can find the happiness I always wanted, I'm sorry for being an idiot, I was just scared… I was terrified over these new feelings I was having over you, but I knew that, that kiss was a confirmation on something I was still trying to understand… and I hope you can give me a chance… I know I don't deserve it, but… I like you Nick…" Jeremy said looking deeply at Nick's eyes, tears were threatening to fall from his own eyes.

"Jeremy… you are by far an idiotic, selfish, reckless, and a thoughtless dumbass… but even after all that… I still like you… I won't ever stop liking you," Nick replied smiling a bit as they leaned in for another kiss. However, it was quickly interrupted by Harry's screaming and the lights flickering. "HARRY!" Nick cried out as they both quickly got up from the couch and raced upstairs, they were able to reach Harry's room and when they opened it, they weren't prepared for what they saw.

Harry was screaming in pain as his magic flared out of control, everything was floating around, the lights were flickering, Nick was panicking as he rushed to Harry's side only to be pushed back by a powerful wave of magic.

"Nick!" Jeremy cried out as he rushed towards Nick and helped him up. "What's going on?!"

"His magic, it's out of control," Nick replied.

"What can we do?" Jeremy asked.

"I… I don't know… Harry's always the one that knows about this stuff… I'm lost…" Nick whimpered as tears began to fall.

"Don't worry you can do this," Jeremy comforted him.

"Thanks…" Nick replied, he took a deep breath and raised his hand, [**_revelare dolor_**] he chanted as a blueish-white light surrounded Harry, nothing was happening until the light began to envelope something or someone else. **Reveal Pain**

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked.

"The spell I'm using is meant to reveal where the pain is originating from, anything or anyone surrounded in the white aura is the cause, and it seems like it's a ghost," Nick stated as he raised his left hand [**_visus spiritualis_**] a wave of silver mist shot out and hit the white aura revealing a young teen. **Spiritual Sight**

"What… who is he?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know…" Nick replied.

"I see you two can finally see me… I'm glad, but you're getting in the way, and for that I am so sorry," he said as raised his hand and both teens flew up against the wall and were pinned there. "I have to save them… but don't worry, he won't disappear, Harry will always be here… I promise you," he said as he used his free hand to shove it into his chest, causing harry to scream out in pain.

"HARRY! LET US G…" Both teens cried out before they were silenced.

"You can't stop what has to be done… I need him, and he needs me… I'm sorry again…" the teen said as he began to chant [**_conjunctio spiritualis, est memoriae, vos aut non amplius me sed nos_**] their bodies began glow, as the teen seemed to be absorbed by Harry. **Spiritual bonding, memories are one, no longer you or me but us**

Both teen's eyes widen as the boy was soon absorbed into Harry in one final blood-curling scream, soon everything stop as a final wave of magic sent everything down, even the teens.

"What just happened?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't' know… I've never heard a spell like that… it was more like a ritual," Nick muttered but snapped out of his daze when he heard Harry let out a groan, he quickly rushed to his side, and did a complete diagnosis test… again it came out empty. "What…?" Harry opened his eyes and looked around, he slowly got up and out of his bed.

"Harry, are you okay?" Nick asked.

"I'm fine… in fact… I'm better than okay," Harry said as he took a good look at himself in the mirror as if he barely noticed himself.

"Harry?" Jeremy asked.

"Don't worry I'm not different… just… fantastic," Harry smirked as he used magic to change his clothes into a tux.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked.

"To see my dear sister… Elena has a bit of answering to do… and so will Stefan once I get my hands on him," Harry said.

"What? Sister… you only have me and Alexis," Nick said.

"True, but I also have other siblings, older siblings if you will, and I need to have my family together… otherwise my mother will kill them… like my father tried to do," Harry said.

"What are you talking about? You don't have any siblings, please Harry, what's going on?"

"I know you're worried, but I promise I'll have the answers once my family is together…" he said as he was walking down the stairs, however he stopped at the door. "Although… I never got the chance to introduce myself… the name's Henrik… Henrik Mikaelson, it's a pleasure to meet you, but I must go and find my dear sister," Henrik smirked as he smoked out of the house, and leaving two stunned teens in his wake.

* * *

**IF you didn't know by now, then yeah... HENRIK's back... i'll explain it in the next chapter but for now I hope you liked it.**

**SONG Just a Song at Twilight.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the new Chapter, I don't want to say much because I don't want to make this any longer than it already is...**

**Also presenting ALEXIS in this chapter, you'll see flashes of Harry's life before and after shit hit the fan. TO everyone that has been patiently waiting here's the next chapter A/N at the end**

**NK93**

* * *

**VII**

Damon watched in complete and utter shock as Stefan held him in place on the floor with a look of distraught in his face. This couldn't have been happening, they were so close to killing of Klaus that he could almost taste it, but it was all over just because his pathetic brother wanted his freedom back much more than he wanted Klaus dead. "What the hell did you do?"

"He's earned his freedom," Klaus muttered as he walked up to Stefan and looked at him in the eyes, allowing the compulsion to work. "Thank you, my friend… you no longer have to do as I say… you're free," he said.

Stefan gasped as he felt himself feel lighter than ever, he closed his eyes as he reveled in knowing that he was no longer tied to Klaus, however as soon as it happened everything he did, everything he said soo came back to him, along with his humanity, realizing what he had done to Elena, to his own brother, Stefan felt broken, he felt rage the likes of which no one had seen. He was going to make Klaus pay for what he made him do, he turned to see if Damon would stay, but was hurt that he was left alone with Klaus.

"How did this happen?" Elena wondered as Damon arrived with murderous rage on his face.

"I thought of everything Elena; Klaus having hybrids, Mikael turning on us, we brought in Katherine so you weren't be in danger… ANYTHING THAT COULD'VE GONE WRONG! We were prepared," Damon ranted.

"I don't understand, Stefan wanted Klaus dead, more than anything… that's what we were counting on," Elena stated.

"We blew it…" Damon muttered, disbelief and betrayal clearly written in his face.

"Where's Katherine?" Elena asked.

"She ran for the hills, like usual… the minute things got bad. I mean who fucking blames her? Klaus would've crushed her, I had him, Elena… I fucking had him… everything would've been over!" Damon cried out as he threw his drink into the fireplace.

"Damon… it's okay… it's going to be okay," Elena said comforting him, although she didn't even know it herself.

Before anyone could say anything the door opened and they both turned to see Harry walking into the house, "sorry for interrupting love, but I'm here to see my sister, and you Elena, have some explaining to do," he said as he looked at Elena and Damon, although he felt his eyes shift more towards Damon.

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked.

"Rebekah, the original bitch, I know you daggered her to make sure your plan didn't fail in killing Niklaus, however seeing as you're both brooding, that means it didn't work, so it also means I'm sparing your lives, now… where is my sister?" Harry asked walking up towards them.

"Who are you? You're not Harry, who and what are you?" Damon demanded as he sped up towards 'Harry' and placed his hand around 'Harry's' neck before lifting him up.

"DAMON!" Elena called out, suddenly Nick and Jeremy arrived.

"Damon let him go! Harry's possessed by a ghost," Nick called out.

"Sorry about this handsome, but I need to see my sister," 'Harry' said before Damon began to scream in pain and was clutching his head, the pain was unlike anything Damon had experienced.

"What are you doing?! Harry please stop!" Elena begged.

"Then tell me where my sister is, and I'll let sexy here go," 'Harry' stated.

"She in a holding cell, just underneath the house," Elena replied fear etched in her face.

"Now was that so hard, sorry about that, but I need to see my sister again," 'Harry' said as he made his way towards the basement. He frowned when he saw Rebekah lying face down on the ground with the dagger sticking out of her back. "Oh Rebekah… you were literally stabbed in the back… I'm so sorry," 'Harry' said before flicking his wrist and she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He made his way back upstairs and watched as Elena helped Damon back up on his feet, "oh sorry about that love, needed my answer and well… it was either torture you or the one that stabbed my sweet sister in the back, and I feel like Harry wouldn't like that."

"Why are you doing this Henrik?" Nick asked, making Elena's eyes widen in shock.

"I want my family together, now all I need is Klaus and the others, and I'll finally reveal what my plan is, only then will you know the truth, until then, Harry will stay with me," Henrik said before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.

**0-0-0-0**

Alexis was moving his food around, something was wrong, ever since Harry left, everything he's done had no meaning, it felt as though a part of him, a caged part he's tried to hide for years was… gone. _What is wrong with me?_ He thought, he was taken from his musing by Hermione kissing him on his cheek, he looked to see that she had be crying again, it's been going on since Harry left, at first Alexis didn't mind, Hermione was his and nothing was going to change that, but the more time they spent together, the more times he's seen her cry, the more he's reminded of his brother. It was a feeling he didn't like, so he began pushing Hermione away, much to her distress.

"Are we going to go to Hogsmeade as you promised?" Hermione asked, since Harry's departure, she's began to realize the mistake she's made, she wanted to find Harry, but didn't have the means or the power to find him, so she just gave up and decided to just stay with Alexis.

"No, I have things to do, the whole Tournament is taking too much of my time, go with your friends or something, I have to train a bit more," Alexis sighed as he pushed his food away and left Hermione alone.

As he was making his way towards the dueling room he sensed a presence around him, he looked around but saw no one, something was wrong, he could feel it, he didn't know what it was, but he was certain something was wrong. Once inside the dueling room he placed wards all around the room, he wanted, no, he needed no one around, not for what he was going to do.

"Thanks for doing that," A voice called out from the shadows, Alexis turned and had his hands raised as they flicked a golden color.

"Who's there?" Alexis called out.

"Oh isn't that cute, you're trying to be like your brother, the same brother you've treated nothing short of a slave, someone beneath you," The voice said, its voice dripping with venom.

"COME OUT AND FACE ME!" Alexis called out, trying to hide away his nerves.

"Oh I will, when the time is right boy, it won't be today, it won't be tomorrow, but when you are most vulnerable, when you are with the one person you can't be without, when you are truly, and deeply happy, that's when I will strike, that's when I will destroy you, and that's when I'll be reborn," the voice laughed before a huge wind swept through the room and as soon as it came it was gone.

"You think I'll fall for something so unbelievably pathetic, stay the hell away from me!" Alexis cried out, as if sensing his denial, the room began flowing memories into this head, he cried out as wave after wave of memoires of him and Harry rushed through his mind.

**0-0-0-0**

**_[Flashback's]_**

_Harry was running through the halls grinning from ear to ear, he made it to his destination, however before he entered he composed himself, and he held onto the stuffed snow phoenix, he took a deep breath, for a 3 year old, he was very mature… he opened the door to see his mom on a rocking chair holding a small baby._

_'__Hello Harry, you here to meet your baby brother?' Lily asked beaming at the child._

_'__Can I see him?' Harry muttered._

_'__Of course sweetie, here he is, Harry this Alexander Julius Evans-Potter," Lily stated brightly as she showed Harry the young child in her arms, the child had dark auburn hair, and hazel-green eyes._

_'__Hi Alexis!' Harry greeted the baby brightly, the boy just looked at Harry for a few seconds before crying out laughing and reaching out his arms._

_'__He loves his big brother,' Lily smiled._

_'__I love him too momma,' Harry replied._

**_[Flashback's]_**

_Alexis was in his crib crying, soon the door opened and a four and a half year old Harry came in wearing his raven pajamas, and holding his own snowy owl._

_'__What's wrong Alexis?' Harry asked, the boy just continued to cry, reaching out his hands. 'Want me to carry you?' Harry asked._

_'__Arry!' Alexis begged._

_'__Okay,' Harry said smiling, taking Alexis in his arms and heading over towards the rocking char. 'What me to sing you a song?' Harry asked, Alexis just gurgled and jumped up and down, Harry smiled and sang a short song._

Once in the dear dead days beyond recall,  
When on the world the mists began to fall,  
Out of the dreams that rose in happy throng  
Low to our hearts Love sang an old sweet song;  
And in the dusk where fell the firelight gleam,  
Softly it wove itself into our dream.

Just a song a twilight, when the lights are low,  
And the flick'ring shadows softly come and go,  
Tho' the heart be weary, sad the day and long,  
Still to us at twilight comes Love's old song,  
comes Love's old sweet song…

_Alexis beamed as the song finished before falling to sleep in Harry's arms._

**_[Flashback's]_**

_Harry was in Alexis' room crying, he watched as the three year old slept so peacefully, Harry looked mad, his clothes were ripped, his cheek was completely red, while his hands were bleeding as he held a small knife._

_'__You did this,' Harry stated. 'You made mommy and daddy hate me, you made them forget about me, you don't love me,' Harry raised his hand with the knife, he was about to run it through Alexis' heart, when Alexis groaned around._

_'__Harry… sowwy,' Alexis cried in his sleep. Harry froze up as he looked up at the knife in his hand, he put it away, and cried again._

**_[Flashback's]_**

_A 16 year old Harry was currently pacing around in the Gringotts office, Griphook was looking at the scene in slight amusement._

_'__So you mean to tell me that I was the one that defeated Voldemort all those years ago? Yet a piece of that bastard's soul was latched onto Alexis' as a safety net?' Harry asked_

_'__Yes, apparently, you used very ancient magic, it almost drained you, and you stopped the spell from killing you and your brother, however the spell was meant to kill and it did, just the wrong person, it was still an act of evil, so Voldemort's soul latched on to the only other living being with enough magic to support it,' Griphook stated._

_'__Fuck, and here I thought Alexis' wasn't special enough,' Harry sighed, as he fell into the chair._

_'__Why do you still worry about the boy? You said it yourself, he's nothing but a selfish, egomaniac, self-centered, little brat, who doesn't care about anything other than himself,' Griphook stated._

_'__I know, and he's all that… but he's my brother… and as much as I want to hate him, wish that he dies the most painful of way for everything that has happened to me… I still love him, I can't stop it, he is my blood, he is a child, he's my brother, I can't watch him die, even if he took Hermione from me,' Harry said._

_'__But the prophecy may not have anything to with him, maybe it's about you…" Griphook stated._

_'__No… it's about him, I know it, if it was about me, I'd be the one with the soul in my scar, not him, I may have defeated him, but he will be after Alexis,' Harry sighed._

_'__The man died Harry, he won't be coming back,' Griphook stated calmly._

_'__I hope you're right, either way tomorrow is our birthday, and then I can finally leave those bastards, however I need you to promise me something,' Harry stated seriously at Griphook._

_'__Anything fledgling,' Griphook replied._

_'__If any sign of Tom being alive resurfaces, you contact me immediately, not in two weeks, not in a few days, but immediately, please…' Harry pleaded._

_'__I will Harry… you truly are the kindest soul I've ever had the pleasure in meeting, to still love a boy who has brought nothing but pain and suffering into your life, to actually freely give up your life for the boy,' Griphook chuckled._

_'__He's my cute baby brother, nothing will change that, and as much as I want to hate him, I won't, I want to see him happy, truly and absolutely happy,' Harry stated as they continued to make plans for Harry's departure._

**0-0-0-0**

Alexis gasped as he woke up from his trance, tears were flowing down his face, that wasn't right, he shouldn't be crying, Harry was nothing but a waste of space, an idiot, a jealous prick… however after watching all of that… he couldn't keep lying to himself, he cared about Harry. Somewhere deep inside him he knew this was all wrong, he knew he shouldn't push Harry away, but he did, and now he was regretting it, soon everything came crashing to him, the party, Harry leaving, his parents crying a week later, no more walks, no more trips to Diagon Alley, and no more family diners.

Everything was over… and it was all his fault, Alexis was on his knees as he cried out in pain, "I'M SO SORRY!" He cried out, as he began crying, "this is all my fault, I lost you… you still love me, but I lost you, god I… why… why did I do this to you, why did you do this to him, why!" Alexis' cried. "Please forgive me, I… I can't do this without you… I can't be happy without you Harry… please… oh god!" Alexis panted as he laid on the ground crying out in pain, each cry sent out a wave of pure magic, which Hogwarts would take and send back a soothing wave, she hated seeing her wards in pain, especially emotional pain.

'I've broken you boy, and now I will finally have what is mine,' the voice from the shadows muttered before disappearing completely.

**0-0-0-0**

Three weeks, and nothing, no word from Stefan, no word from Klaus, and no change in Henrik, everyone tried to bring Harry back, Bonnie tried every spell in her book, but nothing worked.

"You know what, my patience is running a little low, and I get my temper from my father, who's dead, but I'm not that sad actually, couldn't wait to see that bastard die, as I was saying, my patience is running low, so whatever it is you're going to do, do it quickly," Henrik said.

"What do you want from us?" Elena asked.

"I want my family back together, that's all I want Elena, you should know about that more than anyone," Henrik said before leaving to go back home, or where Harry and Nick live.

"I can't believe this Elena, just when I was finally getting the hang of my powers, this happens, and those dreams I've been having, same one on a constant repeat," Bonnie sighed as she took a sip of her sprite, they were in the Grill acting like everything was normal.

"What if it's not a dream?" Elena stated before leaning in to whisper, "what if it's a witch dream?"

"It's probably stress… you know with Harry, the veil, Klaus, and what happened at Homecoming three weeks ago, I think it's just getting to me, I can handle it on my own," Bonnie said, trying to ignore that part of her brain that told her that Elena was right.

"If you say so, but, you know I'm here for you," Elena said smiling at Bonnie.

"I know, and thank you for that, so… I hate to be the one to change the topic but… any news from Stefan?" Bonnie smiled before frowning in concern.

"No, and in all honesty, I don't care if we ever hear from him, after all he's done, he's betrayed us, the Stefan we know is gone, he could be daggered for all I care," Elena sighed before drinking her cup of coffee.

"Wow, that's a complete 360 from three weeks ago, what about Damon? How's he?" Bonnie asked, shocked that she actually sounded worry about Damon.

"Damon is… well… Damon, no other way to put it, he deals with his emotions like he's always done, by getting drunk, having sex, and just being a total idiot," Elena sighed.

"And I'm still shocked we actually like him," Bonnie joked.

**0-0-0-0**

Nick was not in a good mood, after finding out Henrik is taking control over the only person's he viewed as a brother, it wasn't exactly a good idea to talk to Nick, or be anywhere around him at the moment, which is why he pushed Jeremy away, he didn't want to, but he knew that his relationship with Jeremy wasn't going to be okay with this going on.

He was taken out of his musing, when he felt an arm around his shoulder, he jumped and turned to see Henrik standing there with a sad look on his face. "What do you want Henrik?"

"Please Nick, don't act as though I'm the villain, I truly am sorry for what I'm doing, and I promise you that after this is all over, Harry will come back to you," Henrik said as he looked at Nick with pleading eyes.

"I don't care, I want him now, and he's my brother, please… I miss him," Nick muttered as he let a few tears fall.

"I know Nick, I know… but I have my own family that I've missed, I haven't seen them in thousands of years… try living someplace where they can't see you, they can't hear you, where you're all alone, scared and afraid, not really a ghost, but not alive, I was trapped, hidden from the other side, all those Bennet witches protecting me, yet at the same time shielding me from ever seeing anyone, even from being seen by other ghosts," Henrik said a few tears also falling down his face.

"Why did they do this to you?" Nick asked.

"I will tell you when my family…" Henrik began before they heard a scream and a crash outside their house, they quickly got up and rushed out to the streets in time to see a car speed pass them, they turned to see Elena crying out for help for Ric, and Jeremy lying on the ground.

"OH GOD JEREMY! RIC!" Nick called out as they both rushed towards Elena and Jeremy.

"What happened?" Henrik asked as he began using healing spells, however he soon saw the ring and stopped, he remembered when he overheard Ric and Harry talk about the ring, _if that man only knew…_ he thought.

"One of your brother's hybrid tried to run over Jeremy," Elena spat.

"Why would he do that?" Nick asked.

"Because Stefan in his stupid rage took Klaus' family," Elena said.

"WHAT!" Henrik called out.

"Klaus has kept your siblings daggered and incased in a coffin for who knows how fucking long, and now Stefan has them," Elena stated as she asked for Jeremy and Nick to help her pick Ric up and take him into the house.

_Stefan stole my family, and he has them as prisoners, he messed with the wrong Mikaelson to fuck with,_ Henrik growled as he rushed back into the house, "where is he?" He asked in a dangerously low voice.

"I don't know, we've tried looking for him, but I don't know where he is," Elena replied.

"You better find out, or like I told you before, I get the temper from my father," he growled.

"Then help up, please, can't you use a locator spell?" Elena asked.

"I can, but I have a feeling that we'll find him soon, and I need time, I may have taken control of Harry's body, but I still can't control his magic, as you can see a simple healing spell has reduced me to a sweaty hot mess," Henrik stated.

At that time Damon rushed in and saw Nick and Henrik standing over a dead Alaric, "what the hell happened?"

"One off Klaus' Hybrids ran him over, but he had his ring so we just have to wait," Elena sighed as she tried to make Ric as comfortable as possible.

"When I get my hands on Stefan… Jeremy why aren't you wearing your bracelet?" Damon growled before looking over at Jeremy who was sitting on the floor.

"I don't… know… I can't really remember," Jeremy frowned.

"It was Tyler… that's why he was hanging out with you, to get you off of vervain so Klaus could compel you to get run over," Elena sighed.

"That fucking bastard, I knew he wasn't to be trusted," Nick cursed.

"Klaus and his fucking messages, the longer his family is gone, the lesser the Christmas presents you'll have to buy," Damon stated.

"Now that's interesting, so the only way you guys react to doing something around here, is either by doing something reckless, or having someone you care about threaten, all right then, if that's how it's going to be…" Henrik said as he snapped his fingers and Alaric woke up with a gasp, however he looked extremely pale.

"Ric? How did you do…" Elena began before Ric began to cough up blood.

"RIC!" Jeremy and Nick cried out.

"The ring… something's wrong…" Ric muttered before crying out in pain and falling to the ground, everyone minus Henrik rushed to his side.

"Oh my god Ric, what did you do?" Elena cried out as she looked at Henrik in shock.

"OH you know a little this, a little that, cause the ring to malfunction, now he's got internal bleeding, a few broken ribs, and to make it even more interesting… a punctured lung," he replied smiling sweetly at them.

"Stop it! Please!" Nick begged.

"No, it seems you guys react better when your hands are forced, find Stefan, find my brothers, and make sure Stefan doesn't leave so I can have a little… heart to heart over the consequences of taking my family away," Henrik said.

"Here, take my blood," Damon said as he bit his wrist and fed it to Ric who grabbed Damon's hand and drank as if his life depended on it, however the moment it went down his throat, her began vomiting out blood, he wasn't able keeping it down.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that vampire blood isn't going to work, yeah, my own little creation… actually it belongs Harry, yeah he's got a lot of twisted spells, so go call Bon-Bon and tell her to do her locator spell or she'll have two dead people on her conscious," Henrik said.

"Two?" Elena frowned, before Jeremy cried out in pain and began coughing up blood as well, Nick and Damon rushed to his side as well.

"PLEASE! Stop this Henrik, please I'm begging you, please," Nick begged as he let tears fall as he tried to lessen both Ric and Jeremy's pain.

"I will don't worry, I will, now go make the call Elena and when you know where he is, go and ask him for the coffins, and if he doesn't return them, then call me, so I can do it myself," Henrik said as he waved his hand and the spell was lifted, although it caused Henrik to pass out.

Elena decided not to waste any time, as she dialed Bonnie, after their brief conversation, Elena found out where he was. Soon Damon and Elena made their way towards the old Salvatore house, during Stefan and Elena's brief reunion, Elena finally saw the real Stefan Salvatore, a ruthless, coldhearted, and pathetic vampire. Damon was going to stay behind, but when Elena reminded him of what Henrik told him, suddenly began to see the upside of having Henrik here. However, deep down Damon couldn't help but miss Harry, lately Harry has been invading his dreams, at first they were tame, just them talking, or walking around, but soon they began to escalate to full blown sex dreams, the mere thought of him towering over the young boy, pleasuring him, caressing every inch of his naked body, even the boy's lips began to put him over the edge.

**0-0-0-0**

Stefan had everything under control, everything was going according to plan, soon Klaus would pay for ruining his life, after this was all over, Elena would come back to him, it would take a while, but he knew she loved him, as he loved her. He didn't realize that his actions and words made Elena see the real him, the man he tried to hide from everyone, he didn't realize that Elena finally realized that her love for him was gone, and nothing would ever bring it back.

He was taken out of his musing when he heard the whispers grow louder as the coffin's disappeared. "I thought I told you to go Elena, I don't care about Jeremy, Klaus will pay for what he did," he called out as he turned around and was shocked to see Harry standing there.

"OH I'm sorry Stef, but Elena's not here right now, you want to leave a message?" 'Harry' asked his voice was manipulated to sound exactly like Elena's.

"What?" Stefan frowned.

"You know, I always thought of myself as a kind and caring person, but then I realized that being all those things means you get stepped on, ignored, used, and abused, but you know what Stefan, I realized something when I came back…" 'Harry' began before the winds started to pick up and the witches began to whisper louder.

"What are you doing Harry?" Stefan asked.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, the name's Henrik Mikaelson, and you have something of mine," Henrik said.

"What?" Stefan's eyes widen, before the whispers grew even louder, as they tried to force Henrik out of the house.

"Oh that's cute really, but… I! AM! TALKING!" Henrik cried out as he sent out a wave of magical energy silencing the witches and revealing the coffins. "Now that's much better, I'll relieve you of your duties Stefan, thank you for taking care of them, but you know what, I got it from here," Henrik said as he made his way towards the coffin, only to be slammed to the wall with Stefan's hand around his neck.

"Get the fuck away from them, you're supposed to be dead, so what game are you playing Harry?" Stefan growled.

"This is going to be worth it," Henrik smirked as he watched as Stefan cried out in pain as he fell on the ground coughing up blood, he waved his hand and the coffins disappeared.

"NO…!" Stefan groaned as he tried to get one of the coffins.

Henrik crouched down and leaned into Stefan's ear, "next time you want to try and be a villain, you'll think twice when you threaten my family love, sweet dreams my dear Stefan, we'll see each other soon," he whispered before disappearing.

"Stop…" Stefan called out before passing out, neither realizing that Damon was smart enough to hide the one coffin that really mattered before Henrik even arrived.

* * *

**Chapter is done and over with, I hope you liked it, took me a long time to fucking get it right, and if you don't like it... then that's fine, I'll just sit in a corner and cry for a second then get back to writing cause i ain't got time to be sad and shit.**

**A/N There might be some inconsistency and if you point them out I'll be grateful, also I'm going to keep this a Matt/Damon/Harry pairing, but slow building, if you have any suggestions for what you want to see in the next chapters then send me a review or a PM and I'll try to get back to ya'll quickly. I need help with the other stories, i have a few chapters done for each, but they will still be on hiatus, if you want to help me, send me a PM :D**

**NK93 is out PEACE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you all like it, and I hope you enjoy this, if not... well again i'm not here to please everyone**

**Any questions send me a review or PM**

**NK93**

* * *

**VIII**

Lily and James were worried, no… they were alarmed, ever since the boy's departure, Alexis was different, he began to push everyone away, and with his name coming out of the Goblet of Fire, everything was going worse, he wasn't talking to anyone, he pushed Hermione away, and he's even had some moments of outburst, as if he was on edge. They could sense something was wrong, but Alexis just didn't even talk to them anymore, he would ignore them, yell at them, or just straight act as if they never existed, and it scared them.

Lily was pacing around the restricted section of the library thinking of a way to talk to their son without being cursed by him. She was taken from her musing when the door opened, and Peter and Remus walked in. She let out a sigh at the worn out look both marauders had, they weren't successful in their mission it seemed. She was still a bit put out whenever she saw Peter, after all these years, she still thought it was him that gave them out back then, but to know that it was actually Sirius, it put a bad taste on everyone's mouth.

"We're sorry Lils, we've looked everywhere, but we weren't able to find any sign of the boy," Remus said, trying to hold back his inner wolf from coming out and killing everyone.

"Damn it!" James cursed as he punched his desk.

"Why is it that now… after all this time… we chose now to feel regret?" Peter growled as he punched the wall, he felt like a complete and utter failure. Even when he tried to warn the Potter's about Sirius he did it for the boy, however, when he felt accepted by them after the man's death, he threw the boy away in favor for the other one.

"Because we're losing Alexis, the fact that Lils and Prongs are going through the thought of losing their child, made them, and us realize what we lost… we saw Harry as nothing more than a nuisances, we stopped caring for the boy after Alexis was named the boy who lived, at that moment the strings of fate cut our ties with him," Remus stated solemnly.

"I shouldn't have been so blind! I saw how my sister reacted when my parents put all their attention on me, I told myself that I would never do that to my kids… and there I went, breaking my promise, doing the one thing I swore never to do, and it cost me my son… he's a man now… and I didn't even realize," Lily cried.

"I missed his coming of age inheritance, I don't even know what creature inheritance he got, I never gave him the Potter's rite of passage into manhood on his 16th birthday, I failed him as a father," James muttered, tears flowing down his cheek.

"What the hell did we do…?" Lily muttered.

"Albus warned us, he told us that this would happen, but we never listened, he said we'd regret what we did, and now we do," James stated, slumping down on his chair.

"Now we're losing Alexis too, but why? What is going on?" Remus asked. Before anyone could say anything, Alexis walked in with an annoyed look on his face.

"I can't believe you're having a meeting here, where anyone can hear you, are guys that fucking stupid?" Alexis snarled.

"Don' talk to your parents and teachers like that!" James reprimanded him.

"Whatever, I came for something, but I'll get it when you guys aren't around," Alexis sighed as he was going to leave.

"Okay sweetie, we've missed you at our family meetings," Lily called out.

"Yeah… can't say I have, but you know what, don't worry about that anymore, since I'm no longer going to them, have to survive this stupid tournament you bastards put me in," Alexis growled before leaving.

"He thinks we did this?" Peter frowned, however at the sight of James and Peter's distraught look he realized that Alexis was right.

"You entered our son in the Tournament?" Lily growled.

"I'm sorry Lily, I thought this might cheer him up, I didn't think…" Lily ignored him in favor of slapping him and Peter before leaving.

"What is wrong with you two? Don't you know that he could die in the tournament?" Remus growled, before turning around and leaving his two ex-best friends realizing the bonds that held them as a trio broke for good.

**0-0-0-0**

"Okay… so let me see if I got this… you mean to tell me that some ghost from the Original family, who is the cause of them being vampires… took over my body because of reasons… and Stefan in his fit of rage after being controlled by Klaus took his family coffins, and all this happened in the span of almost two months?" Harry summarized, the moment he woke up he thought it was still homecoming.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it all up," Elena said, happy to finally have Harry back.

"Okay, so where's Stefan? Need to return the coffins and bam, no more angry spirit and hybrid," Harry said.

"That's going to be a problem green, when you… or rather Henrik found out what happened you disappeared, and 20 minutes later you appeared, told us to give the coffins to Klaus and then… we got to here," Damon stated.

"But I don't know where they are… I mean, it's not like he left me a note or some…thing…" Harry began before taking out a piece of paper out of his jean pocket, he opened it up and it had something written in it.

**I know you know me, you saw my life while I was taking over, so you know who I am, now as to where my brothers and sisters are, they're in the old Salvatore home. They are protected by a powerful blood spell only Klaus can break it, that was where we lived, many of our families history is there, Klaus will know, I am sorry about what happened, but my family comes first**

**-Henrik Mikaelson**

"What does it say?" Matt asked.

"It says that the coffins are in the old Salvatore boarding house, where they used to live, I guess that dream I was having wasn't a dream" Harry said.

"What dream?" Nick asked.

"It was weird, it was the original family, but… happier, now I know why they feared their father… what he did to them… all that pain he put them all through, that house was a shelter for them, their mother was their biggest protector, she protected them from their father," Harry stated.

"I can't believe that they used to live in the old burned house that Stefan and Damon used to live?" Elena asked.

"It's crazy I know, but that's where Rebekah and the other three coffins are," Harry said.

"Three? But there were four coffins…" Elena called out.

"I don't know… Henrik only saw three coffins," Harry stated.

"How do you know about that?" Damon asked.

"Well it's just a guess, if there were four coffins, and only three of them where his siblings, then that means that the spirits must've had enough magic to hide the last one, although I don't know why," Harry stated.

"Actually, the spirits can't hide something that isn't there," Damon said.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"I'll tell you all later," Damon stated, not fully trusting Henrik was really gone.

"We're just glad you're back Harry, it's been horrible without you," Caroline said hugging Harry.

"Thanks Care, I'm okay honestly, still a bit lightheaded, but other than that I'm fine… although I can't say the same for your rug Elena, what the hell happened? Where's Alaric?" Harry asked.

"He's in the hospital, Klaus' Hybrid ran him over, and well the Ring was taking much longer to heal, and well Henrik used a spell to give him internal bleeding, I think it caused the ring to malfunction… something about it being one of your own creations…" Elena said.

"What are you… oh god… I'm so sorry Elena, I didn't think it would do that much pain, it was an advance version of a pain infliction spell, it causes internal bleeding, however it gives the victim, if they're human a healing factor, just so that they don't die, I'm so sorry," Harry stated looking distraught.

"It's okay Harry, Henrik was the one that used that spell, but what I want to know… is why possess you? I mean, why you and why now?" Caroline wondered.

"I think it had something to do with when the veil was lowered, but why wouldn't he just look for Klaus, instead of taking over Harry's body?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know… but if what I saw is real… then we have an even bigger problem," Harry said.

"What is it now?" Damon sighed.

"Henrik didn't die because of an accident… he did it for the sole purpose to make them vampires, something scared him, something much more powerful and dangerous could be making its way towards Mystic Falls," Harry said.

"Not this again, I'm so tired of all the drama, can't we have a normal year," Elena groaned.

"We just have to be careful, again…" Matt said.

"Not like we have any other choice, alright, I feel like I'm going to pass out at any moment, and I'm so not happy that I feel magically drain, so if you guys need me, I'll be in my room sleeping," Harry said as he yawned before heading out of the house.

"I don't think you should be alone," Matt said.

"For once I agree with busboy here, what happens if Henrik returns? Not a huge fan of him, so what do we do?" Damon asked.

"I'll set up monitoring spells, give us a warning if Henrik's spiritual signature is near Harry," Nick said.

"Come on guys, I'm not some baby, but whatever, if you need to, go right up ahead, I just need to sleep, I feel like I've been through a washer on a massive spin cycle, so see you all tomorrow…" Harry smiled as he smoked to his room.

"I don't know how he does it, he was just possessed by a ghost and then acts like nothing happened," Caroline said.

"That's Harry for you, always trying to suppress his emotions… although lately I'm glad to see a natural smile here and there," Nick said as they just began to think of a way to give Klaus the information.

**0-0-0-0**

Damon found himself making his way towards Harry's room, he watched as the teen slept peacefully, as if nothing was wrong in the world, Damon smiled softly and walked inside and stood next to Harry, he bent over and caressed the boy's cheek, it was extremely soft to the touch. _What are you Harry Evans? What spell did you cast on me to make me feel this way towards you… it's so new… different, yet… frightening at the same time, not even Katherine stirred these feelings inside of me, what makes you so different?_ He thought as he kept on caressing Harry's cheek a small frown appearing on his face.

From the door frame Elena watched as Damon seemed to be a million miles away, the sight in front of her was shocking to say the least, she didn't think Damon was into guys, especially after his psychotic obsession with Katherine. The sight before her made her heart hurt… she wasn't jealous of Harry… rather of Damon, he hated the guy, yet it wasn't because of who he was, it was because of Harry, she saw the tenderness and worry etched in his face during the whole time Harry was possessed. It made her remember the times when Stefan used to look at her like that, but she always knew something didn't feel right. Her mind began to drift towards a certain tall dark and handsome Original… _Elijah…_ she thought, ever since they met, she felt a connection, right down to her soul, the connection she had with Stefan was nothing compared to what she felt every time she was near Elijah, she would deny it, but every word, every touch, every look he gave her sent a shiver down her spine.

It enticed her in ways she couldn't explain, when she found out about his history… she wasn't scared off, or disgusted, not like with Stefan, she could feel that Stefan was hiding things from her, even after she found out about him being a vampire. _Why are these feelings not going away…? I don't want to remember him, I'm going to live a normal and human life… Stefan and Elijah aren't part of that life… at least… Stefan isn't part of it anymore…_ she thought to herself as she made her way downstairs to see Nick and Jeremy talking to one another, hands slightly touching, she smiled at the sight.

_I'm happy to see Jeremy smiling again, Nick is good for him, I will do everything in my power to make sure Jeremy never has to suffer anymore, I can't lose him too,_ she thought as she went into the kitchen where Bonnie, Matt, and Caroline were all siting down and drinking a cup of coffee.

"So Harry's back…" Caroline spoke up trying to lighten the mood.

"Do you think he remembers everything Henrik did in his body?" Bonnie asked.

"I hope not, ugh… why can't we just have a single normal year…" Elena sighed.

"Hey it's going to be okay, once Klaus reunites with his family, we'll tell him to pack up and get the hell out of here and then we'll be free from him," Caroline called out.

"Care it's not that simple, too much has happened, to many betrayals have happened, especially if Rebekah wakes up, I would have them kill one another but we all know that'll never happen, Mikael was our only key to killing Klaus, and with the fourth coffin still sealed shut that's a dead end," Elena stated.

"Okay so back to your point Damon, what did you mean that the box wasn't in the witches' house?" Matt asked.

"Exactly that, that it's not in the witches' house, I had the good sense of taking the fourth Coffin with me after I gave Stefan a little beating, the witches weren't all that thrilled, but hey I had to continue our leverage over him," Damon said.

"So where is it then?" Bonnie asked.

"The one place no supernatural creature can enter… at all," Damon smirked.

"You mean the cave?" Elena asked.

"Exactly, now all we have left is for witchy here to open it," Damon stated.

"Well good luck, I've done every spell and nothing, I even came up with a few and still nothing, hell I was using the evocation Harry was teaching me and again nothing," Bonnie stated dejectedly.

"Don't you know why you dreamt about opening the coffin Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"No…and I don't know why, I guess it was all wrong, I'm not strong enough," Bonnie sighed.

"What dream?" Nick asked as he and Jeremy walked in.

"It's just a weird dream I've been having, although with what's been going on… anyways, I walked up to the fourth and final coffin, I opened it and there was Klaus… dead, it's been on a constant repeat, and I don't know what it means," Bonnie said.

"Hmm… was there anyone else with you in the dreams, any whispers or something?" Nick asked.

"Well just what the witches would whisper… why?" Bonnie asked.

"Well I'm not very informed on spirit witches since I haven't reached that far in my magic training, but what do they whisper?" Nick asked.

"Um… I don't know my Latin is horrible, but um… I know there's something about blood… two souls, family, and seal, but that's all I could make out of it," Bonnie said.

"I see… I know what spell was used on the coffin, I know how to open it," Nick said.

"What? How?" Elena asked.

"Well the spell is a containment spell, but the key to unlock it is by using the bloodline of the one who cast it, more specifically two witches of the same bloodline," Nick said.

"You mean… the Bennet line? But grams died, I have no one else to help me," Bonnie stated.

"That's not true…" Elena spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

"No, absolutely not, I don't even know if she's alive or anything," Bonnie stated.

"Who's alive or not?" Matt asked.

"Bonnie's mom, you're her daughter, of course it's going to work," Elena said.

"No, I can't, I haven't seen her in fifteen years, she left me with grams without another word," Bonnie stated.

"Bonnie, it's the only choice you have, two witches of the Bennet line can be the only ones that can open up that coffin," Nick said.

"I don't even know if she's a witch, or if she's alive, and I don't think I want to know," Bonnie replied.

"We need to look for her, it's the only way, you know that, and the sooner you realize it, the sooner you can figure out why she left, and then you can get over it," Nick said.

"You sure know how to charm people," Jeremy stated.

"Well, I'm sorry, but after what just happened, excuse me if I'm not exactly in an empathetic mood, so either grow up and stop being a bitch, or risk the wrath of Klaus! Pick the lesser to two evils," Nick stated before making his way upstairs.

"Okay… that happened," Caroline stated.

**0-0-0-0**

_Harry awoke with a start, the sun wasn't out yet and the clock said it was barely 3:20am, "ugh, why do I have to wake up so early," Harry thought as he got up and made his way towards the bathroom, he quickly washed his face only to jump when he noticed that someone was behind him, he turned to see Henrik standing there._

_"__Hey Harry," Henrik said nonchalantly, as if he didn't just possessed him._

_"__Henrik… is this a dream?" Harry asked._

_"__Yeah, it's how I can talk to you," Henrik stated._

_"__Why, out of all the people here in Mystic Falls, why would you possess me?" Harry asked._

_"__You're compatible," Henrik replied._

_"__What?"_

_"__It means our soul signatures are similar, it doesn't mean that we're soul mates, it just means that your soul is the only soul that is like mine, and vice versa," Henrik replied._

_"__So you mean I'm your doppelganger?" Harry frowned._

_"__Yes and no, a doppelganger is the exact copy of the original, it's nature's own way of balancing out, someone being true immortals, can't die… at all, so nature created the doppelgangers to balance it out, so that the doppelgangers die in place of the immortals, at least that's one version, another is that you use a person for an immortality spell that person's bloodline will continue until the doppelganger is born to break the curse," Henrik said._

_"__So what does that make me?" Harry asked._

_"__What do you know about reincarnation?"_

_"__No… you can't mean… that I'm… that you're… no, that's impossible, every book I've read stated that reincarnation is something that hasn't been seen in thousands of years," Harry stated._

_"__It hasn't been seen yes, but it's possible, and no you are my reincarnation, you're just my vessel," Henrik stated._

_"__No… that's not possible," Harry replied._

_"__It's true, the witches kept my soul alive, Ayana only taught me some magic before I died, which gave way to me being supernatural, no one knew, so I just kept it a secret, however when I found out about my mother's secret, I knew I had to protect my family in any way I could, so I killed myself and hoped my mother or Ayana would cast the immortality spell," Henrik informed him._

_"__I know that part, what I want to know is why me, why choose me?" Harry asked._

_"__It was either you or your brother Alexis, but him being what he was, it would have killed him," Henrik said._

_"__You know about Tom…?" Harry asked._

_"__Yeah, I've known all about you, I always watched you, we are so much alike, we'd die for our siblings, not so much our parents, but for our brothers and sister, we'd do anything to protect them, even if it meant our lives, that's why you're compatible, it's not because of your magic, or your looks, it's because our soul are one in the same," Henrik replied._

_"__Are you going to take over my body?" Harry asked in realization._

_"__No, there will come a time, when we must decide, but I found a way that we can both be together, we unite our souls and our memories, you'd be me, and I'd be you, we'd be… one, no one would have to leave, I'll admit it will be painful, and the side effects aren't going to be pretty, but we won't have to choose," Henrik replied._

_"__I'd like that, so what about your brothers and sister, you do realize that Klaus killed your mother right?" Harry wondered._

_"__Yeah, I heard, but he's my brother, and I look up to him, he's lost, and he just needs someone to guide him," Henrik replied._

_"__Even when you know he killed your mother, why do you still care for him?"_

_"__Why do you still care for Alexis even though he took everything from you?" Henrik countered_

_"__I see your point," Harry sighed._

_"__Now enough about me, what about you and Matt?" Henrik smirked._

_"__What?" Harry began blushing._

_"__Or what about you and Damon, I saw how he was looks at you, I know you saw him earlier today" Henrik replied._

_"__It's not like that," Harry replied._

_"__Oh please, I may not have been in love, but I saw how Elijah and Klaus both feel for Tatia, she was so beautiful and kind, but very badass," Henrik stated._

_"__Okay, are you going to take over, if not then go sit in some corner and let me sleep a bit longer," Harry pleaded_

_"__Ugh, fine, whatever, I'll see you around Harry, oh you should know that both Matt and Damon are arguing a bit," Henrik smirked as a white light shot out_ and Harry awoke with a gasped.

"Fuck!" Harry cried out.

"Harry!" Matt said beaming at the younger teen.

"Ugh not so loud, I feel like my head's been through the spin cycle on a constant repeat, Damon can you get the bottle in my bathroom marked headaches, can you bring it please?" Harry asked as he slowly tried to get up, only for Matt to help him up. "Thanks Matt, what are you two doing in my room?"

"Um… actually… well… um…" Matt began.

"Here you go, although I don't think you're in any condition to drink it, so I'll just give you some, how much do you need?" Damon asked.

"All of it, and don't worry, it's not going to fuck me up, it's just natural herbs and spices, and a few things you don't want to know," Harry replied as Damon sat on Harry bed and made Harry drink the whole thing.

"There, how are you feeling?" Damon asked smirking his usual smirk, while 'unconsciously' wiping a bit of potion from Harry's lips, causing said boy to blush like crazy.

"I'm… uh… good, thanks… both of you," Harry replied.

"That's good," Matt sat on the other side, a hand on Harry's thigh, making this extremely uncomfortable for the smaller teen, as he tried to will away his hard on. "You know you kinda owe me a dance," Matt stated.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry about that, I do owe you," Harry replied.

"What about me, you owe for what that kid did to me, you can call it… worker's compensation," Damon smirked.

"What… did he do?" Harry asked, biting his lip, look up at both guys through his lashes, it took all their self-control not to attack the boy and devour him.

"That little juju magic pain shit you witches do, his seemed to have had an extremely harder kick than last time," Damon replied.

"Oh… um… what do you want?" Harry asked.

"Nothing extreme, don't worry about it, how about… a dance as well, can't let Matt here be the only one to sweep you off of your feet," Damon smirked.

"Oh… okay, umm yeah, sure a dance sounds nice," Harry replied blushing like crazy.

"Harry! I thought I… oh… you're busy, I'll be back," Nick called out arriving at the scene, but once he saw what was happening he held back a laughter and was about to leave.

"NO! I mean, you had something to tell me?" Harry asked.

"Um… yeah, but I can come back later if you want," Nick smiled.

"No, its fine, what's going on?" Harry asked, trying to fight back the blush on his face.

"I'll see you around Harry, I'm glad you're back," Matt said before leaning in to kiss Harry's cheek, before leaving.

"See you around, and don't forget about what you owe me," Damon replied before kissing Harry's other cheek and speeding away.

"Not a single word Nick," Harry warned him.

"I wasn't going to say anything Harry," Nick replied trying to hide his laughter.

"Ugh… whatever, what do you want?" Harry sighed.

"I was checking to see if you needed anything," Nick replied.

"That wasn't it, come on tell me, what's going on?" Harry asked.

"I got a letter from the goblins, they said that Lily and James are looking for you, along with some other people," Nick said.

"Great, just what I needed, anything on… Alexis?" Harry asked.

"No, just that his name was added to the Goblet of fire, and that's pretty much it," Nick replied.

"Oh… wait WHAT!" Harry cried out in complete shock.

* * *

**So that's Chapter 8, I hope you all liked it, Damon and Matt are slowly going to be increasing in their fight for Harry's love. Lily and James are finally getting back into their senses, Harry is different, he still hasn't awakened his creature inheritance.**

**After watching Season 6 I decided to add Kai into the mix, however he'll be OOC slightly, still a bit psychotic, but not a psychopath, and I'm going to introduce two new Characters, they'll look like Dylan O'brien, Tyler Posey, they'll be in this for the long run, but there will be character deaths, just haven't really known who they will be, one is confirmed others... not so much.**

**Anyways if you have any questions send me a review or a PM**

**NK93**


	9. Chapter 9

Here's the next chapter, it's been a while, but here it is, took some redoing but i'm good with this, also the next chapter is being written just as i'm posting this chapter, it'll be up in about 1 to 2 months maybe more, but don't get angsty there are other good stories out there. **Dark Dynasty** by _The Silver Bullet_ is amazing, sure a bit long, but it's very well written, I really recommend it if you like HP and OUAT.

**NK93**

* * *

**IX**

Klaus couldn't help but feel happy, he may not have his family yet, but at least he made some progress with his sweet Caroline, sure it wasn't how he wanted it to go, but now he knew the Tyler's devotion to him was much stronger than his love for Caroline.

"So Klaus, what's going to be next?" One of his hybrid asked.

"I think it's time to pay him a little visit," He replied however, the door suddenly started knocking, he frowned as he made his way to the door, he opened it and had to do a double take.

"Niklaus?" The boy asked.

"Who are you?" Klaus demanded.

"My name is Harry Evans, my brother and I were new here, we're friends with Elena, and we know what's going on, I was hoping we can make a deal," Harry said nervously.

"And what do you have that I would want," Klaus asked.

"Your family… like I said I know everything," Harry replied, Klaus' eyes flashed with anger and he grabbed the teen from his neck and bared his fangs.

"You tell me where they are and I'll spare your pathetic life," Klaus growled.

"I don't think that's going to happen," Harry replied as he used his magic on Klaus, who cried out in pain and let go of Harry. All the hybrids rushed to attack the boy hurting their leader when they all doubled on the floor in pain. "I'm not like the others Klaus, I'm more powerful than Bonnie, but I'm not going to fight you, like I said I want to make a deal," Harry said.

"What… kind… of… ahhhh… deal?" Klaus huffed this type of pain was more powerful than anything he's ever felt before.

"I know where your family are, you get them and you leave my friends alone," Harry said releasing the spell.

"Where are they?" Klaus demanded.

"Do we have a deal?" Harry asked.

"Fine, but only when I have them with me," Klaus stated.

"Fine, I'll bring them right now," Harry said as he waved his hand and three coffins and Rebekah's body appeared in Klaus' living room.

"Where is the other coffin," Klaus growled.

"I don't know, those were the only ones that were there, I swear, now that you have them you will leave my friends alone," Harry demanded.

"You are missing a coffin, guess that deal is off," Klaus stated.

"I said those were the only ones I found, you do not want to make an enemy out of me," Harry growled as he amplified his spell, and soon everyone were rolling on the floor crying out in pain. "Now do we have a deal?"

"F… fine…!" Klaus growled.

"Good, now… I guess I'll see you around, tell Rebekah that I'm sorry," Harry said before smoking away. Harry appeared back into the living room only to be met with a group of slightly annoyed people, "oh… guys… hey… um… who's hungry?"

"Harry what did you do?" Nick asked.

"Nothing, I swear, I just… gave Klaus his family back," Harry replied.

"YOU WHAT?!" Caroline cried out.

"What's the big deal, he's was going to get them back eventually, and I'm tired of having to wait for someone to do something, so I decided to take matters into my own hands," Harry replied.

"But you're still recovering, you could've died," Matt stated.

"I didn't, and besides I had plenty of magic to defend myself, so it's no big deal," Harry shrugged before going into the kitchen.

"No big deal! You almost got possessed by an ancient spirit of the original's youngest sibling, you're almost completely drained magically by the time you returned, and you're saying that going up against Klaus was no big deal?!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Yes no big deal, I recover quickly," Harry assured them.

"You are a completely insane," Elena stated.

"Whatever, the deal is, it's over and now we can live a semi-normal life" Harry said however there was a banging on the door and everyone turned to see who it was. Harry walked up to the door and opened it, he had no time to react as he was yanked onto the streets and rolled on the ground.

"Harry!" Nick called out.

"No one move!" The voice called out, they all saw that it was Stefan his fangs out, and his eyes darkened.

"Stefan, leave him alone!" Elena cried out trying to use her power but somehow Stefan was fighting it.

"Nice try, the witches gave me a little extra protection," Stefan snarled as he turned to stalk towards Harry, he groaned trying to get up. "What's wrong no snarky retort this time?" Stefan snarled, however he was pushed to the ground by Damon who snarled at him.

"Get the fuck away from him," Damon snarled, as he kicked in the stomach.

"What's wrong, falling for the freak," Stefan snarled.

"His name is Harry," Caroline snarled as she also attacked Stefan, soon it was a two on one with Stefan losing.

"Ugh…" Harry groaned as he tried to get up, however he noticed that his left arm was broken, and his back was scratched.

Matt rushed over to Harry and gently picked him up, he was about to get back inside when he was pulled away from Harry and tossed into the sidewalk.

"AHH!" Harry cried out as he fell on ground.

"You're not going anywhere; you're going to pay! I HAD HIM! I WAS ABOUT TO END HIM!" Stefan snarled as he bared his fangs and fed on Harry, who yelled in pain.

"HARRY!" Nick called out, he raised his hands and a dark blue blast shot out and aimed for them, sending Stefan flying back and Harry falling on the ground nearly passing out. Caroline and Damon pulled themselves from a wall they were pinned on by Stefan and rushed over to Harry's side, Damon took him and rushed inside the house, while Caroline grabbed Matt. "Oh god Harry," Nick said as he flicked his wrist and the couch transformed into a small cot.

"Place him gently down please," Elena said, she turned on the water in the kitchen and soon Damon bite his wrist and was making Harry drink some blood. They waited until they watched some of the injuries heal.

"What are we going to do about Stefan?" Caroline asked as they watched Bonnie use her power to try and subdue him, but there was a bit of trouble.

"I already told you Bonnie! The witches are protecting me! NOW GIVE ME HARRY SO I CAN RIP HIM TO SHREDS!" Stefan growled.

"STOP!" Damon growled as he tackled Stefan to the ground.

"WHY?! I Almost had him! A second longer and he would've folded! That fucker ruined it all!" Stefan growled.

"WE STILL HAVE THE FOURTH COFFIN!" Damon grabbed a broken piece of wood and impaled Stefan on the stomach.

"AHHH!" Stefan cried out in pain as he was left on the ground soon all the strength he had was gone.

"God Stefan, how stupid did you think I was, when we saw you two days ago, I had the right idea and I knew you wouldn't care about Elena anymore, you got so wrapped up in your anger, so I took the fourth coffin and I hid it, it's in the one place where no vampire can get in," Damon stated.

"Why… didn't… you tell me?" Stefan groaned as he took out the piece of wood.

"Because you're so caught up with killing Klaus you don't realize that you've lost, the minute you let all that anger get to you, you lost everything, you lost Elena, you lost your friends, hell if it wasn't for the fact that you're my fucking brother, you would've lost me too, but whatever, now you know, and when that coffin is opened, then it'll be over, and once that's done… let's see who survives at the end of all this," Damon stated as he turned to leave Stefan stunned and deep in his thoughts.

**0-0-0-0**

Alexis arrived at his dorm when he saw that there was a letter on his bed, he frowned as he walked up to it, his eyes widen when he saw who it was from. _To Alexis Charles Potter, From Harry_, he opened it up slowly and with shaky hands, he carefully took out the letter and opened it up to read it.

_Dear Alexis,_

_It's been nearly 6 months since we last saw each other… I wish I could say that I've loved every single moment of it… but it'd be lying. I've actually missed you… Neville is with me; he's slowly becoming like a brother to me… however for some strange reason… he can't seem to replace you. I should hate you, I should loathe you for everything you and those two bastards did to me, but I don't… at least not you. You're my baby brother, I saw you grow up, I held you in my arms, I sang you to sleep, all the love I have for you can't change._

_I heard about the tournament, and before you ask, I have people looking over you, I will always look over you, even if I'm not there, or even if you hate me. I guess this letter is somewhat irrelevant, you probably tore this letter without even reading it, but that's fine._

_Since leaving my life has been interesting to say the least, I've met some very new friends, and I think I may have found someone new in my life. There are troubles in my new home, but with Neville and my friends with me, I'll be okay, however I wish they could meet you, you'd probably like them._

_Please be safe, look up a few wandless and wordless magic in the restriction section, enclosed in the envelope is James' invisibility cloak. It was the last present he gave me on Christmas, to protect me, but given the fact that I renounced the Potter names, it now belongs to you, take care of it, and be safe._

_Should you read this letter and want to write me back, I also enclosed a stack of special paper, you just need to write what you want, put it in the envelope and throw it in a fire, it'll be sent to me, it's like a type of floo but with letters._

_I love you Alexis don't you ever forget that, I tried to hide it but I will always be there for you._

_Blesses be,_

_Harry Evans_

By the time Alexis finished reading the letter, he was in tears and on the ground hugging the letter close to his heart. "Oh god… I'm so sorry Harry…" he muttered.

"Hey Alexis what's… Alexis? What's wrong?" Dean asked as he walked inside, out of all the students at Hogwarts, Dean wasn't that big of an Alexis' fan, he was friendly with him, but didn't see the hype of him.

"Um… nothing, I uh… I just… it's nothing, what do you want?" Alexis stated as he quickly got up and cleared his throat before wiping away his tears.

"Look, I get we're not the best of friends, hell I don't really like you that much, but something is wrong, tell me, what would I accomplish from saying anything," Dean stated.

"Just forget it, what's going on?" Alexis asked.

"Fine… whatever, I came here to tell you that your parent's are looking for you, they said they'll meet you in their living quarters, to see them now," Dean sighed.

"Tell them I'm not going, I have things to do," Alexis replied.

"Like what, cry like a bitch while holding a piece of paper?" Dean wondered.

"Shut up, you know nothing," Alexis growled.

"Don't care, I know you lost your brother, some family you are," Dean stated.

"I said shut up!" Alexis growled as he flicked his wrist and sent Dean flying back, Alexis was shocked but left before anything else happened.

**0-0-0-0**

Stefan watched from afar as Bonnie and her mother came to unseal the coffin. Everything that happened today flowing through his mind, he glanced over at Elena who was talking with Harry, however, he couldn't hear what they were saying, since he guessed Harry cast some type of spell around them.

"You screwed up big time brother," Damon stated from behind him.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked, trying to act all stoic and non-caring.

"Don't play that bullshit on me Stefan, I practically invented brooding denial, you screwed it with Elena, I for one don't think it'll ever go back to the way you two were before," Damon stated.

"Stay away from her," Stefan warned him.

"Please, if I wanted her, I'd have her in a second, being her constant babysitter for the whole summer made me realize that I don't love her, well I do but not like that, like a brother, I see her as a sister, which sucks, cause she's sexy as hell, but I have my eyes on someone else," Damon smirked.

"So you are in love with Harry," Stefan stated, slightly shocked.

"So what, at least I have a better chance with him than you do with Elena," Damon said teasingly.

"Whatever, I just want the coffin opened and Klaus gone," Stefan stated.

"Yeah well, Klaus will be a bit preoccupied with this," Damon smirked as he showed Stefan one of the daggers.

"What did you do?" Stefan muttered.

"Just a little insurance if you will," Damon stated, they watched as Bonnie and her mom Abigail continued to try and open the coffin, but to no avail.

**0-0-0-0**

"Okay so why exactly does Klaus want me going to this deal?" Harry asked as they drove to Klaus' home.

"Don't look at me, Klaus was the one that wanted you there, so he really wants you there, seems like you left an impression," Damon stated, his tone was slightly agitated.

"What's wrong, jealous," Stefan smirked.

"Can we just get there without either of you out to kill the other," Harry sighed, as they arrived to Klaus' house.

"Ah Damon and Stefan my two favorite vampires, and Harry my new favorite witch, please do come in," Klaus smirked as watched the trio walk inside the house led by one of his… lady friends.

"Why is the boy here Niklaus?" Elijah asked as he looked at the boy, something about him was eerily familiar, but he couldn't point it out yet.

"You see… he's the one that brought you all to me," Klaus replied.

"Are we here to do idle chatter like a couple of middle aged women or are we going to talk about what's really important," Harry growled.

"Ah yes, right you are, please let's discuss this like civilized men shall we?" Klaus smirked as he motioned them to a table filled with food.

"I didn't come here to eat, didn't want to come here in the first place," Stefan stated stubbornly.

"Neither did I, yet here we are, so if I have to suck it up, you will too so please sit down or I'll show you how even in this state I can make you scream like the bitch you are," Harry threatened, his glowing with powers, sending a chill down everyone's spine.

"Oh I knew I had a reason to like you," Klaus stated.

"Well before we get that going, I'd like to eat because I am famished," Damon stated, breaking the ice.

"Good choice," Klaus stated, soon they were all sitting down and their plates were brought and their cups were filled with blood and wine for Harry.

"Now that were all here let's enjoy one another company shall we," Klaus said.

"Not exactly how I had it mind, but you know the saying… the more the merrier, and I knew how he felt about you so…" Damon stated smoothly.

"Well Elijah and I had our share of quarrels over the centuries, but we always manage to pull through," Klaus stated.

"Kind of like you and Rebekah right?" Stefan added snidely. "Where is she, by the way? Last I checked she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her," he stated smugly.

"Wow… huh… unbelievable… honestly Stefan you have a way with people, it's a shock Elena's not running into your arms," Harry added teasingly as he took a bit of the steak on his fork, Damon and Klaus both snickered at the comment, while Stefan glared at Harry.

"What this about Elena?" Elijah asked, perking up a bit, which only Harry seemed to have noticed.

"Here's the simple version, Klaus took Stefan's humanity during prank week, Stefan acted like a world class douche, then Mikael died, Stefan was free of his alliance with Klaus, but the damage was done, so Stefan became a villain, stole your brothers and your own coffin as a means to get back at Klaus, and well next thing you know Elena sees the true Stefan and now she wants nothing to do with him," Harry stated calmly.

"One more word about Elena and this diner is over," Stefan growled.

"Fine, whatever lord idiot wants," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Heh… this is actually… it's funny isn't dear brother, the pull of the Petrova blood always so strong, what about you Damon, you don't seem to be interested in anything we've said," Klaus asked.

"I see Elena as a sister, nothing more and nothing less, she is important to me, but I don't love her like that anymore," Damon, glancing a quick look over at Harry, which Klaus got and began laughing.

"Oh this is priceless! Honestly, best diner I've ever hosted or went to, and I'm including that diner we had with Marilyn Monroe," Klaus chuckled.

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH! ARE WE GOING TO TALK ABOUT A DEAL OR NOT!" Stefan cried out as he slammed the table almost breaking it.

"Oh my, seems likes we've hit a nerve," Klaus smirked.

"Fine, why don't we move this night along and discuss the terms of this proposal," Elijah sighed as he took a sip, Harry had to admit that Elijah was simply amazing, so calm and collected.

"Okay, it's simple, Klaus gets his coffin back and in exchange… he and the extended original family leave Mystic Falls forever, and everyone live happily ever after," Damon stated.

"The deal sounds fair brother," Elijah stated.

"I don't think you understand, Elena's doppelganger blood ensures that I will always have more hybrids, to those that oppose me, I will never leave her behind," Klaus stated firmly.

"How about this… I get a bag of Elena's blood, charm it to be able to withstand anything, should your enemies try to destroy it, charm it so that it will never run out, you'll have an endless supply of Elena's blood, and charm it to always be as fresh as the day Elena gave it to you," Harry offered.

"Now that's a fair plan brother, Elena won't have to be in any more danger… or anyone else," Elijah stated, adding the last part as an added thought.

"True, seems like it's fair, but say I do leave Mystic Falls, under their protection Harry, what then, how long before she's turned into a vampire, or worse, how long until she dies… caught between their bickering, or when Stefan goes into a jealous rage and murders her, you can't protect her at all times," Klaus stood up to make his point clear.

"I've been teaching her how to protect herself, she's able to use some type of magic," Harry stated.

"That's all good and all, but what would happen if she was ambushed, or caught unawares, what then, you see each one of you truly believe that you're the one that protect her… and that my dear friends… is a delusion," Klaus stated, his eyes flickering with memories of the past, Elijah stood up a bit, shock registering in his eyes for just a second.

"Then what do you propose? We made our offer, now you counter" Damon stated, shifting in his seat, as much as he didn't want to admit it, Klaus was right, Stefan was off the deep end, he had a taste of being a true villain, and from the looks of things… he liked it, and that's what scared Damon.

"Okay… I offer… Elena's future happiness, you see what she needs right now is to be rid of the lot of you, not you Harry, but you two and fall in love with a nice human… maybe that nice football player, what's his name, the blonde," Klaus began.

"Matt Donovan… really?" Damon stated incredulously.

"Sure why not, they'll may live a long and fruitful life, and pop out a beautiful and perfect family," Klaus continued with a smile.

"And continue the Petrova bloodline, so that every few hundreds of years you'll have a new doppelganger to drain and never run out of hybrids… right Klaus?" Stefan stated.

"A small return on my investment in her wellbeing, you see after you return to me my coffin I'll ensure her safety for the rest of her natural human life, it's what's best for her, you know that," Klaus stared at them. "So… Stefan what do you say? Do we have a deal?" Klaus asked as he moved to the fireplace, Stefan got up from his seat and made his way towards Klaus, Harry could see anger and humiliation in Stefan's eyes.

_He's going to do something stupid,_ Harry thought, he watched as Stefan took Klaus' hand and was about to talk. "Fine! You have a deal," Harry stood up.

"Oh… wonderful, now my coffin," Klaus said as he let go of Stefan's hand and went over to Elijah.

"We'll bring it right now," Harry said.

"Bring it now, can't you just summon it, like you did with the others?" Klaus wondered.

"I can't… after a little… incident with Stefan here, even with vampire blood, I'm focusing my magic to heal the wounds I've gotten, as well as keep tabs on my friends," Harry replied.

"Hmm… well that's unfortunate…" Klaus sighed as he rushed to Stefan's side, twisted his arm, broke his leg and dragged his broken arm into the fire, where Stefan began to cry out. Elijah got up and rushed to Damon's side and pinned him on the wall.

"Stop!" Harry cried out.

"Now bring me my coffin or I burn him alive," Klaus smirked.

"I don't have enough magic to do so, but we'll go get it," Harry said as he watched Elijah let Damon fall to the ground, he went to his side to help him up.

"Go with them brother, see to it that they uphold their end of the deal," Klaus said, Elijah nodded before following after the two.

**0-0-0-0**

"What the hell was that Elijah?!" Damon snapped as he reluctantly got out of Harry's embrace and glared at Elijah.

"What's going on? Damon are you okay?" Harry asked looking over at the two.

"If we're going to this, we'll do it my way, now follow me," Elijah stated as lead the duo downstairs where the coffins were, he called on one of the girls that was standing guard over to them. "Have they awoken?"

"Yes, and they have been fed," she replied in a stoic tone.

"Good, the daggers?" Elijah asked, the woman motioned to a try and showed two daggers, "where is the other one?"

"Rebekah has it on her, said she wanted to surprise him on her own," the woman replied once more.

"Fine, if this is going to work, we need to be organized," Elijah stated.

"Okay, can someone tell me what's going on?" Harry asked.

"The less you know the better, so Elijah when are we going to start this?" Damon asked.

"Right now," Elijah said as he turned to return, he motioned for the three of them to follow him, with the woman holding the tray.

Soon they made their way back to the dining room where Klaus and Stefan were arguing, "Elijah, why haven't you left brother?"

"Well where are your manners brother, you forgot desert," Elijah stated as he stopped the woman holding the tray with a napkin over it, and he lifted it up to reveal two daggered.

"What have you done?" Klaus' eyes widen as he took a step back.

"What have _you_ done? You see I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises Klaus… we're doing this on my terms now," as he turned to look at Klaus, soon someone walked up behind Harry and Damon, the look on Klaus' face was of complete shock.

"Kol…" Klaus began backing up a bit.

"Long time brother…" Kol said smirking, his dark brown eyes shining with mirth and promise of revenge. Klaus began to walk away before rushing to leave until he was stopped by another man, he had long brown hair and eyes as well.

"Finn… don't…" Klaus begged before screaming as Finn grabbed Klaus' arm and stabbed him in the hand with one of the daggers after he pulled it out, Klaus ran back to leave once more but was stopped by Rebekah, who stabbed him in the stomach.

"This is for our mother," Rebekah cried, as she pushed him back and Kol grabbed him and held on tight.

"You're free to go… this is… family business," Elijah smiled slightly.

"Stop! Don't hurt him!" Harry called out.

"Why do you care, look at all he's done to us," Damon stated as he got Stefan and were about to leave.

"Please Rebekah don't do this, I'm sorry about your mother, but this isn't the way," Harry begged as he looked at Rebekah.

"Sorry Harry, he has to pay, and like I said I have my father's temper," Rebekah stated.

"Let's go Harry," Damon said as he took Harry's hand.

"No, I will not leave until you give me your word you will not kill Klaus," Harry stated firmly.

"And why do you even care, you're nothing but a meat bag, you have no say in this," Kol stated.

"I need your word!" Harry said once again.

"I cannot do that," Elijah stated, the look Harry was giving him was reminding him of something, but he couldn't quite remember what it was.

"Go Harry, you don't want to see this," Rebekah stated, Damon sighed as he hit Harry on the back, knocking him out, grabbing him before he could fall to the ground.

"Well then… this is where we say… goodbye Klaus," Damon said as he left along with Stefan to deal with his siblings.

"Well brother... we have much to talk about," Elijah stated, as they all gathered together around Klaus, not realizing that a huge secret was going to be revealed.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, as you can see, i'm slowly incorporating Alexis into the story, later on we'll have a meeting between the two, and it'll end... well it'll end chaotically, well the meeting will be crazy as well.**

**I'll have a poll up, it'll result in Alexis' role in the story, i'll have it up once i post this chapter, please leave a review and I hope you all like it.**

**NK93**


	10. Chapter 10

**OKay i know it's been a hot minute since i last uploaded DON'T KILL ME! It's just a lot has happened since then, especially with ICONIC LEGEND PRINCE dying, i was completely mortified, I'm a huge fan, I was lucky enough to actually attend his 3121 concert, and it was... LEGENDARY i was completely floored by how Prince gave it his all for each preformance, but he'll be miss and so i haven't really gotten into the groove of writing**

**But im back and i'll start TRYING to {key word TRYING} upload every month but don't start getting all angry if they're not up, it's a work in process, trying to come up with some more original concepts and how to include the characters into the plot that said enjoy this chapter :D**

**NK93**

* * *

**X**

"What do you mean we got this all wrong?!" Harry asked, the moment they returned to the Salvatore boarding house, everyone was there, including Bonnie's mom.

"The weapon isn't what we thought it was," Bonnie said.

"Yeah, we got that, what is the thing that can kill Klaus?" Damon urged them annoyed.

"It's not a what, but a who… the first witch," Bonnie said.

"Wait, you mean their mother? Esther?" Harry's eyes widen.

"The one and only," Bonnie stated.

"But how was she in the coffin for so long?" Elena wondered.

"Klaus, he must've wanted his mom with him always, got to say… that's kinda… sweet… in a sick and twisted way," Caroline muttered.

"She must've been put in stasis, but why?" Harry wondered.

"I don't know, but now things have changed, and we don't know what Esther is going to want?" Damon stated.

"So what now? Was it all for nothing?" Stefan called out in slight anger.

"No… now we wait… there might be a chance she's truly the key to killing Klaus," Damon replied.

"But there's another part that's troubling," Nick stated.

"What's that?" Damon asked.

"Henrik, he's still inside Harry, he said he'll know if something happens to his family, what will he do if his own mother is going to kill Klaus?" Nick stated, they all turned to see Harry who sighed.

"I guess now's the time to be telling you guys, that I've been in contact with Henrik," Harry stated nervously.

"Wait what? How's that possible?" Elena wondered.

"I don't know… he just appears in my dreams, he said that he sees everything I see, so if what you all said is true… then… he'll appear sometime soon," Harry stated.

"But what about you? What'll happen to you?" Matt asked.

"I don't know, I guess it'll be like I was asleep, but there's going to come a time when Henrik and I have to be one… meaning I'll have his memories, and he'll have mine, we'll basically be the same person," Harry stated.

"What would that mean for all of us, will you still be you, or will you have to be with them?" Nick asked.

"I don't know… but we have to know what Esther is planning, don't tell me, the less I know the better it will be," Harry stated.

"So what do we do now?" Caroline wondered.

"Like Damon said, now we wait, and hopefully everything works out on it's own," Elena stated, they all looked at one another not sure on how to proceed with this new information, and if what Harry was true, then he was beginning to become a liability, one Stefan wasn't willing to have on his side.

**0-0-0-0**

Alexis groaned as he panted behind a rock, he was all scratched up and his left leg was bleeding from a shard of rock that was embedded. _Alright you just need to concentrate, that's all concentrate,_ Alexis sighed, he turned to see that the dragon was guarding her nest all the while glaring at the spot where Alexi hid. He took a deep breath and took a hold of the rock and yanked it out, all the while he bit down his lip to silence his screaming. Everyone gasped as they saw what he did, Lily was on the verge of passing out as she watched how much blood he was losing, while James couldn't help but feel proud of Alexis.

Alex panted as he whimpered over his injury, he once again took a deep breath and felt as his magic was flowing through his entire body, he only had a small amount of time before it faded, so he really need to finish this quickly. He turned to see the dragon, he quickly focused his magic towards his leg and could feel his magic over it as it created a magical cast around it, and so he rushed towards the dragon glad that he wasn't feeling any pain from his leg, he placed his wand in his holster and began to channel the rest of his magic to his hands.

Everyone watched in shock as Alexis' hand began to glow a reddish color, Alexis rushed forward and stopped a few feet away from the dragon, who was about to swing its tail, he slammed his hand on the ground and muttered a spell. Everyone saw as a blue circle appeared underneath the dragon, _diabolica glaciem_ he called out as a pillar of magic shot out of the circle and a wave cool wind shot out as the pillar froze around the dragon. He gasped as he felt almost all his magic drain from him, he quickly made his way towards the egg and grabbed it, causing everyone to cheer. _This is getting too god damn close…_ he thought as he made his way towards the tent, he needed to write back to Harry, and no one was going to stop him.

**0-0-0-0**

Harry looked at Elijah with slight interest and surprise, "so why are we meeting here Elijah?" Harry asked, he was surprised to see Elijah on his doorstep with the proposal of having lunch with him.

"I just wanted to know you more, my brother seems interested in you, and you remind me of someone… I just don't know who…" Elijah stated.

"Well, I don't know what I did, I guess I have that kind of face," Harry replied.

"Maybe… but you're eyes… they're different… I know I've seen them somewhere, they once had a look of pure horror in my presence, yet you do not fear me… why?" Elijah asked.

Back over at the bar Damon and Matt were looking at the two with vapid interest, "what do you think they're talking about?" Matt asked, trying to hide his jealousy.

"So far nothing interesting, but I'm not very confident, all the time we were with Klaus and Elijah last night, he wouldn't stop glancing over at Harry, as if he knew him," Damon replied glaring at the original vampire.

"Why? Do you think Elijah might like him?" Matt asked.

"I hope not, being who he is, that'd be gross," Damon stated as he watched them talking.

"So it was your mother in the coffin," Harry stated.

"Yes, I too was shocked, she said she wants to live like a family with my brothers and sister," Elijah stated.

"Even with Klaus?" Harry asked.

"Yes, even with Klaus, now I have a question," Elijah replied, he noticed how relieved yet nervous Harry sighed.

"Go ahead, I have nothing to hide," Harry said.

"Why are you so interested in my brother, you even made me give you my word to keep him safe… you don't know us, yet you care so much about Rebekah and Klaus," Elijah wondered.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I just did that so as to keep Rebekah from losing another family member, I know about Henrik, I'm a wizard, I've read about your family from books, and by what Elena and everyone have been telling me," Harry replied.

"Henrik… hmm… you know it's strange, when I'm around you, I feel like I'm with him, maybe that's why you look so familiar," Elijah stated.

"Probably, I have that kind of face, I wonder if your mother truly wishes to coexist with everyone, I mean being trapped in a coffin for more than a century might send me over the edge," Harry wondered, something wasn't right with what Elijah said, and he really wanted to know what Esther true motive was.

"I don't know, although I do wish mother wants that, I have been separated from my family for far too long, I just want them all together, but Klaus… he's done too much to us," Elijah stated as he placed hand on hit drink.

"I know how it feels to want to turn back time and go back to the moment when your family was once happy, but you forget that to go that far back, you'd have to lose Rebekah, Kol, Klaus and Henrik, when it was you and Finn, and I don't think you'd be really happy like that," Harry said.

"You're right, but Klaus has caused so much pain, so much suffering," Elijah stated.

"Look at it this way, he's never known true love, at least not paternal love, he may have had you all, but he was always being attacked by Mikael, and when they became vampire, all that fear and desire to be loved, not to mention his anger at being treated like your father's punching bag were all amplified, can you imagine what that does to someone? Look I'm not defending his actions, not at all, but if you're as noble and as caring as Elena said you are, then you'd know I'm right, you've seen how Klaus grew up, and it wasn't just him, Mikael attacked all of you, but it was much worse for Klaus," Harry stated.

"Elena… she really knows how to find amazing friends, I'm glad I had the chance to see her last night," Elijah stated.

"You like her don't you," Harry stated rather than asked.

"How did you know?" Elijah wondered.

"Oh you know, call it an intuition, besides, I think you'd be good for her, after everything that's happened, I know you'd make her happy," Harry said as he glanced over at Elena who was with a shocked Caroline.

"I doubt she'll see me as anything but an enemy," Elijah stated.

"Trust me, go for it," Harry assured him, Elijah was about to speak up, but they were interrupted by Rebekah.

"Hey Harry… Elijah…" Rebekah said smiling at Harry, while she glared at Elijah.

"Hey Rebekah, how are you today?" Harry asked.

"I'm great, I wanted to personally hand you an invitation to our party tonight," Rebekah stated brightly, handing Harry over an invitation.

"I'd love to, I hope you'll save me a dance," Harry replied smiling at the vampire.

"Great, I have another for Matt and Damon, then I'll be on my way," Rebekah stated as she turned around and headed straight for the bar.

"She really likes you Harry, it seems both Klaus and Rebekah care about you," Elijah spoke up.

"And as surprising as this is, I care about her too, from what I've heard, and what I've seen, she's alone, her mother left her, and she fell for the wrong guys, all she wants is love, I kinda know that feeling, to find someone to love you, not because of who you were, or who your parents were, or who your siblings are, you just want someone to love you unconditionally," Harry replied.

"You're very wise for your age Harry," Elijah stated, suddenly Elijah began to piece a certain memory together, the boy's look, it was altered to black hair and hazel brown eyes, and a woman with red hair and emerald green eyes.

"Thanks, but I guess I'm just good at observing, also I'm a slight empath, so I can detect these things, but it's not as strong as being a true empath," Harry replied.

"An empath… aren't those based on wielders?" Elijah wondered.

"You mean British wizards? Then yeah, me and Nick came from England we used to go to Hogwarts, but I graduated and we came here," Harry replied, soon Elijah noticed that Harry's image flickered to a student he once knew.

"Now I know… 22 years ago… I went to Hogwarts once, as a favor to an old friend, Albus he wanted to teach his students about vampires, so I went to teach a group of fifth years, there were two students who feared me, and they had your looks, now I remember… James Potter and Lily Evans, out of the whole class those two feared me, they knew my history yet they still feared me," Elijah stated, Harry froze when he heard that.

"What…?" Harry muttered.

"Are you… their child?" Elijah asked.

"I… uh… no I'm… um… you know what, yes, they were my parents, but they died the minute they forgot about me and left me to fend for myself, all in favor for my younger brother," Harry said.

"You mean Nick?" Elijah frowned.

"No… Nick is by brother in all but blood, I have a younger brother, he's proclaimed as the savior of the wizarding world, so m… Lily and James they uh… they ignored me in favor for him, they saw me as a nuisance, so I became the forgotten Potter, after I graduated and became a full grown wizard, I blew them off and came here, Nick followed me here and it's been the best decision of my life," Harry stated.

"So… why did you move here?" Elijah asked.

"I wanted a fresh new start, and I don't know… I guess I was drawn here, and I don't regret my decision," Harry replied.

"Well I can see you have made an impact on everyone here, we hope to do the same," Elijah stated steadily.

"I know you will, although your family is… crazy, you still love one another, and that's not going to change," Harry said.

**0-0-0-0**

Alexis awoke with a groan, as he tried to remember where he was, he looked to see that he was lying in a hospital bed. He felt like he just ran an entire lap around Hogwarts all the while holding a backpack filled with rocks. _I wonder how long I was out,_ he thought, soon he heard the door opened and a hoard of people rush to greet him, including his parents.

"That was completely reckless Alexis, you could've died," Hermione reprimanded him.

"But you have to admit that was brilliant, how were you able to do wandless magic?" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah, where did you learn all that?" Seamus asked.

"Sweetie are you okay? I was so worried, how are you?" Lily asked, trying to get close to him.

"I'm fine, just tired is all," Alexis stated, as he tried to hid his anger, he wanted to be alone, he didn't have any time to write a letter to Harry, since he blacked out an all.

"Do you need anything?" Lily asked.

"We're proud of you, you were brilliant out there," James stated.

"Yeah, whatever, look can I have you all leave, I'm getting a headache," Alexis stated, soon Madam Pomfrey walked in from her office.

"What is all this commotion, my patient needs rest, all of you out!" She ordered.

"I'm not leaving my son alone, he's injured," Lily stated.

"He is in no mood to receive any visitors at the moment, go on and leave, or I'll give you all a spot here as my patient, and don't try and tempt me," she threated them all, who reluctantly left, though Lily had to be pulled James and Remus.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey," Alexis said.

"Think nothing of it, you need anything?" Pomfrey asked.

"Parchment paper, an envelope and a quill, I need to write a letter to someone," Alexis said.

"Okay," she replied as she got the things and gave them to Alexis, "tell Harry that I say hi," she informed him with a knowing smile.

"I will," Alexis replied as he began to write a letter to Harry.

_Dear Harry,_

_I guess… I never know what to say. I'm sorry… honestly… I really should just hate you, but I don't know why I can't hate you. I wish everything was different… you know since you left, I began remembering certain things… like that one time when I was scared because of something, and I remember you coming in my room and climbing in my bed and holding me, comforting me, and singing me that song you always sang._

_I don't know why I'm writing to you… I guess it's because of those moments that seem to be deeply hidden in my memories of you and me resurfaced the day you left… I don't know why I care about them, I should be happy you're gone, but I'm sad. Lily and James are trying to locate you, and are doing everything they can to find you. I survived the first task, don't ask me how, I'm still trying to forget what happened/_

_Tale Care,_

_Alexis Potter_

Alexis placed the letter in an envelope and with a quick fire charm he watched as the envelope burn red, before changing into a green flame and soon disappear from his hand, leaving not a single trace. _I wish I could be with you Harry… or at least… away from this place, this place was once to beautiful, so filled with warmth and protection… yet now all I feel is anger, hatred, and alone, who knew that having everyone fall at your feet, everyone around you to tell you what you want to hear, could make one feel so alone when they realize what they lost in the process,_ he thought as he pulled his knees close to him and began to cry.

**0-0-0-0**

Harry sighed as he took one last look of himself in the mirror, he was wearing a royal blue suit, a white dress shirt, a burgundy skinny tie, and black shoes. "I can't believe I'm actually doing this… I don't know what I'm going to do with the whole Mikaelson clan there, please Henrik don't ruin this," he muttered to himself, not really expecting a reply so he was caught off guard when someone replied to him.

"Are you sure that's really what has you worried, and not two certain guys that might be waiting for you," they tease, Harry turned to see Nick smirking at his doorway, he was staying in with Jeremy and Bonnie who decided to not go.

"Nick! How long were you there? And what are you even talking?" Harry asked trying to ignore the blush in his face.

"Don't change the subject, and you know what I'm talking, Damon and Matt," Nick smirked.

"I… uh… I'm not… I uh… it's complicated," Harry stammered as he bit his lip.

"It's not complicated, you like both boys, I've seen the way you look at them, and how they look at you," Nick said.

"I'm… I don't know… I've never had these types of feelings before, I mean it's not the same as it was with Hermione, with her it was… more of an infatuation, I liked her because she didn't see me as Alexis' older brother, but as me… but she liked me because I offered her an academic challenge, but with Damon and Matt… I don't know what to feel," Harry sighed.

"Look just go and have a good time, you owe yourself that much, not only that, but didn't you say you would owe them a dance," Nick smirked.

"Ugh, I so hate you," Harry groaned, he was about to leave when a green fire roared on his desk where he kept the papers to write to Alexis. "Look Nick, he wrote back!" Harry exclaimed.

"You can read it when you get back, you don't want to keep your two boyfriends late now do you," Nick joked before running downstairs as Harry threw a pillow at him.

"JERK!" Harry called out, Harry turned to the letter and knew the curiosity would be killing him, he got the letter and began to read it. After finishing it he beamed, _he remembers… oh Alexis I miss you, _he thought as he let a tear fall down his face, he wiped away his tears and took a deep breath, he put the letter away, he made his way out of the house, said his goodbyes, and got into his car. He pulled up to Elena's house and smiled when she saw her come out, she was completely stunning, she wore a golden and black lace strapless gown, and her hair was styled in waves going over her left shoulder.

"Hey Harry, nice car, I didn't know you had one of these," Elena said as she got inside.

"Well with the money I have, I can afford anything I want, even an island and still have enough to support my family for another more 18 generations," Harry replied as they headed out to the Mikaelson's house.

"Oh really, well I might have to snatch you for myself before anyone can," Elena teased.

"Please, as if you could handle all of this," Harry joked, they were quickly talking about many things as they made their way to their destination. They made their way into the place they were stunned with its beauty and grandeur, Harry couldn't help but be impressed with Klaus' taste in décor.

As Damon and Elijah were talking, they paused when they saw that Elena and Harry walked in, Matt was talking with Tyler and stopped when he saw Harry, both Damon and Harry were stunned by what Harry was wearing, although a simple suit, it seemed to have fitted him to a tee, and hugged his body tightly. Meanwhile Elijah couldn't help but stare at Elena, she was completely stunning, her makeup was very limited just enhancing the natural beauty she had.

"You ready to give these original idiots something to talk about?" Harry asked as he took out his hand for Elena to take.

"Let's do this," Elena replied as they walked in with a mission, well two missions, Elena was going to see what Esther has planned, while Harry was going to figure out what he was going to do about two certain blue-eyed boys.

* * *

**So the poll is over and some of you chose for Alexis to stay in the story, so he will... but not in the way you might think, all i'm going to say is that it'll involve death and Henrik but that's all i'll say**


End file.
